Tentang Cinta
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai miring. Tujuan berikutnya, membunuh Danzou, semakin dekat. Seringai tampannya itu memudar perlahan ketika melihat seorang di bawah sana—gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu ia kenali… Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Dengar laraku…_

_Suara hati ini memanggil namamu…_

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Opening lirik by NOAH.

* * *

.

.

"Kalau kau pergi, itu sama saja dengan aku yang sendirian."

.

.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_…!"

.

.

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu."

.

.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini."

.

.

.

"Argh!" Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu terbangun. Nafas tersengal, iris kelamnya menatap ke sekitar.

_Hanya mimpi_.

Keringat mengalir dari pelepis menuju rahang kokohnya. Degup jantungnya dapat ia dengar di kepalanya sendiri, bibir tipisnya terbuka untuk meraup oksigen lebih banyak.

Terjadi lagi, memori lama yang terulang kembali dalam mimpinya. Memori tentang mantan rekan setimnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dulu pernah menahannya pergi dari Konoha. Haruno Sakura berteriak menangis karenanya. Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, atau membawa gadis itu pergi. Ia tahu, ia takkan melakukan itu. Membawanya pergi sama saja mengajaknya ikut terjun dalam jurang kegelapan.

Uchiha Sasuke masih mengingat jelas, detail gambaran permata hijau yang sebenarnya ia sukai itu digenangi air hangat. Membuatnya tak bisa membalas pernyataan cinta Sakura, membuatnya tak berani lagi menatap gadis itu, dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan berdiri secepat kilat di belakang Sakura.

Sakit. Sasuke mencengkram kimono putihnya yang telah basah karena keringat. Memori itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan bertahun-tahun pula ia tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu ambil pusing. Namun frekuensi hadirnya gadis itu dalam mimpinya, tak pernah berkurang. Mengikis kekerasan hatinya, seakan memberinya hukuman karena telah menjawab pernyataan cinta Sakura hanya dengan kata 'Terima kasih'.

Alisnya bertaut dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam kuat, wajahnya seakan meringis kesakitan. Ya, ia memang merasa sakit, di sini, di bagian yang ia cengkram saat ini. Bagian yang selalu berdenyut sakit dan membuatnya berat untuk bernafas.

Sasuke menyadari satu hal…

_Bahwa ia merindukan gadis itu._

Namun Sasuke masih belum mengerti, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sakit sekali. Tiada satu orang pun yang tahu seberapa sakitnya, selain dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang terasa semakin hari semakin menjadi, kala ia merindukan Sakura. Membuatnya merasa setengah gila, berharap banyak-banyak untuk selalu terjaga.

Karena setiap ia jatuh terlelap, ia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang merindukan gadis itu. Dan setiap terbangun, rasanya akan jauh lebih tersiksa lagi. Jauh, jauh dan jauuuh lebih menggores—tidak, bahkan menusuk—hatinya lebih dalam. Menariknya ke dalam kubangan hitam yang paling menakutkan... merasa sendirian.

Uchiha Sasuke, bukanlah seorang pengadu. Apalagi mengadukan hal yang tengah ia rasakan. Seluruh beban hidup dan kegundahannya tak pernah ia bagi. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Dan ia rasa, segalanya akan lebih ringan...

Jika gadis yang selalu mendatangi mimpinya… ada di sebelahnya.

* * *

**END—**mungkin?

* * *

Ngetiknya langsung di sini un ._. Apakah ini gaje yang baiknya di delete saja?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: kuromi memutuskan untuk mejadikan fic oneshoot ini sebagai multi chapter xD

* * *

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam di saku celananya. "Sudah malam. Pulang dan tidurlah." Lanjut bocah berambut _raven_ tersebut tanpa melirik ke arah gadis yang ia lewati begitu saja.

Ia terus melangkah, meski tak dipungkiri hatinya sempat goyah ketika melihat tatapan Sakura. Namun segera ia tepis kuat-kuat, disembunyikan secara sempurna dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

Langkahnya menggema di kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke terus berdoa dalam hati agar Sakura tetap diam seperti itu. Berharap Sakura tetap diam di situ tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat pertahanannya terancam rubuh.

"Kenapa…" suara gadis itu terdengar melirih, dan Sasuke bersikeras tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita apa pun padaku?" suara itu terdengar aneh, melengking menahan tangis. "Kenapa kau tetap diam?"

_Tap_…

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu?" tanyanya balik dengan ketus dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dalam saku celana.

Sasuke masih enggan untuk menoleh. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"

"Apa kau ingat, sejak kita diputuskan untuk menjadi rekan setim. Kau selalu membenciku."

"Aku tidak ingat." Dusta Sasuke, ia ingat… sangat ingat. Hari itu memang ia tak menunjukan reaksi apa pun. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia selalu memperhatikan bocah berambut merah muda panjang yang tak bisa diam itu. Bocah perempuan yang sempat ia benci karena terus mengganggunya. Namun ia akui, lama kelamaan ia menyukai 'gangguan' tersebut.

"Hiks…" Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas, suara Sakura menarik napas sekilas untuk menahan tangis. "O-oh… begitu…" suara itu terdengar berusaha ceria.

Bocah Uchiha yang telah tersegel kutukan Orochimaru itu meneguhkan hati, ia akui suara ini benar-benar menantang keteguhan tekatnya untuk melaksanakan balas dendam pada Uchiha Itachi.

_Tidak._ Elak Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri yang mencoba menoleh. Cukup mendengar isakan gadis itu yang menyiksanya, tidak dengan melihat tatapan kecewa—bahkan membayangkannya saja Uchiha bungsu itu sudah tak sanggup.

"Aku tahu tentang klan-mu. Tapi balas dendam… tidak akan membuat satu orang pun bahagia." Ucap Sakura dengan sisa-sisa air matanya, "tidak satu pun."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, masih enggan menoleh, masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian." Sahutnya berusaha sedatar mungkin. "Jalan hidupku berbeda."

Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam, "aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kalian—"

"Apa kau ingin membiarkan aku sendiri lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berteriak setengah terisak. "Hari itu kau bilang, kesendirian itu adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan…"

Kerutan alis tercetak jelas di dahi bocah bermata kelam itu, bersikeras untuk tidak menoleh, bersikeras untuk tetap memunggungi gadis yang sedang meneriakinya, yang tengah menguji ketahanan hatinya.

"Sekarang, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu!—hiks…" entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas satu tetes air mata sudah menghantam tanah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jika aku punya keluarga dan teman… tapi kau tetap pergi, itu sama saja aku yang sendirian..."

Kerutan alis di dahi Sasuke memudar seketika saat Sakura mengatakan 'kesendirian', entah mengapa dirinya teringat pembimbing dengan rekan setimnya—tim tujuh. "Mulai sekarang," ucap Sasuke datar, "akan ada jalan baru yang berbeda untuk kita—"

"Aku…" Sakura memotong setengah berteriak menahan tangis. Nampaknya gadis bermata _viridian_ itu dapat menebak, kalau perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya merupakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. "Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Deg._

Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kendali atas degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji—hiks, jika kau tetap tinggal. Hari-hari yang kita jalani berdua akan lebih indah." seru Sakura di tengah isakkannya, "kau takkan menyesalinya Sasuke-_kun_..."

Diam, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan ia merasa kinerja otaknya kini melambat. Haru. Kata itu sangat pas untuk hatinya sekarang, Sasuke tidak mengelak bahwa ia senang mendengar itu. Tapi tujuan utamanya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu—hiks, untuk membalaskan dendammu… a-apa pun itu, Sasuke-_kun_! hiks…"

Angin malam masih setia menemani mereka, menggoyangkan rambut kedua anak manusia yang sedang berusaha menguatkan hati masing-masing.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tinggal," suara Sakura melemah masih dengan isakkan tangisnya, "bawalah aku—hiks, bersamamu…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan miris. Ia tahu, meski gadis itu telah menyatakan kesediannya, ia tidak akan membawa Sakura kedalam jurang kegelapan bersamanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Uchiha bungsu itu menarik napas secara diam-diam di tengah isakan Sakura, mengumpulkan kekuatan hatinya, dan menoleh dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau benar-benar... _urusai_." Ucapnya ketus dan kembali memalingkan wajah, segera meneruskan langkah. Sungguh, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas air hangat itu telah menggenangi _viridian_ cantik yang disukainya—dan ia tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat lebih lama. Sakura tertegun dan panik ketika Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jika Sasuke-_kun_ tetap pergi… Aku akan berteriak!"

_Set…_

Secepat kilat Uchiha Sasuke berpindah dibalik punggung Haruno Sakura. Bukan, bukan karena bocah keturunan Uchiha itu takut akan ancaman yang Sakura lontarkan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat air dan tatapan menyedihkan yang Sakura tunjukkan.

Sasuke menatap punggung kecil—calon mantan—rekan setimnya yang masih bergetar kecil. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerjangnya dari belakang.

"Sakura…" _aku mencintaimu,_ "_Arigatou_…"

"S-sasuke-kunh..."

_Brukh!_

Dan Sakura pun jatuh pingsan setelah Sasuke memberi pukulan yang dirasa cukup pada punggung gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati seakan tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, Sasuke menaruh tubuh Sakura di atas bangku panjang terdekat.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah lelah sang gadis, Sasuke segera meninggalkannya—setelah sebelumnya memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dahi lebar—calon mantan—rekan setimnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

Suigetsu tersentak saat mendengar teriakan pemimpin tim Taka yang baru saja terbangun, ia mendengus. "Mimpi buruk lagi, hey, Sasuke?"

Hanya desah nafas tersengal dan geraman putus asa yang terdengar. Awalnya Suigetsu kasihan saat mengetahui penderitaan sang pemimpin, kasihan sekali. Tapi lama kelamaan ia jenuh sendiri.

"Apa kau tak, bosan bertahun-tahun memimpikan hal yang itu-itu saja. Setiap tidur menggumamkan nama Sakura… Sakura… oh bagus, aku sampai hafal apa yang kau igaukan." Ejek Suigetsu bangkit menggeser mundur kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bersimbah keringat terduduk di atas _futon_ yang ada di markasnya.

"Beri tahu aku," Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke, "seberapa seksi tubuhnya hingga kau merindukannya begitu penuh, hm?"

Plak!

Tepisan kasar dan tatapan tajam adalah jawaban dari Sasuke yang masih sediki terengah-engah. "_Urusai…_" ketus Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kini mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan keluar markas. Sengaja membiarkan dirinya diterjang angin pagi hari, menyejukkan tubuhnya yang masih kepanasan akibat siksaan mimpinya.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang iris kelam. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam.

_Sakura_…

"Argh!"

BRAK!

"Hei, kau menghancurkannya!" hardik Juugo datang dari arah pinggiran hutan. Ia menatap tak suka pada sang pemimpin yang baru saja meninju salah satu pondasi kayu pada teras.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kimono putihnya telah berantakkan dan separuh basah akibat berkeringat. Ini sudah ratusan, tidak—mungkin lebih dari itu dirinya merasa diteror oleh mimpinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih terjebak _genjutsu_ yang mempertemukannya dengan berbagai monster berwajah mengerikan dari pada terus menerus memimpikan hal yang sama.

"_Urusaina_… pohon, kursi, meja, tembok, kayu penyanggah teras." Juugo bergumam tak jelas sembari mencoba memperbaiki pondasi kayu yang tadi Sasuke hancurkan. "Sekali-kali cobalah hancurkan gigi tajam Suigetsu dengan tinjumu."

Pemuda berambut raven yang telah berantakan itu mencengkram dahinya sendiri. Tidak, bukan karena protes Juugo, melainkan karena ia frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membentuk segel dan menghilang dari situ.

_Poof!_

"Hah…" Juugo melemaskan bahu dengan tatapan bosan ketika melihat pemimpin timnya berkelakuan seperti itu _untuk kesekian kalinya_.

"Hei, mau kemana lagi dia?" protes Karin yang tiba-tiba saja datang membawa beberapa tanaman dari hutan.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti kembali dalam keadaan normal." Sahut Juugo acuh masih berjongkok mencoba membenahi apa yang telah Sasuke hancurkan. "Seperti biasa," lanjut Juugo.

Karin membenahi kacamatanya setelah menaruh tanaman-tanaman tadi, ia mengerutkan alis seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, ada yang memanggilku?" kepala berambut putih kebiruan menyembul dari balik pintu markas dengan seringai khasnya, tangannya yang memegang botol minuman itu pun ikut keluar menyodorkan sedotan ke mulutnya sendiri. "Hm?" gumam Suigetsu lagi sambil meminum air dari botolnya.

Juugo melirik malas, sementara Suigetsu terkekeh ketika melihat apa yang telah dikerjakan Juugo. "Woah, sekali-kali tantang dia untuk meninju tubuh besarmu, Juugo." Ceracau Suigetsu mengeluarkan tubuhnya penuh dari balik pintu. "Dari pada ia terus menghancurkan benda-benda tak berdaya. Eh, kemana dia sekarang?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, ia pun melirik wanita berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau?"

Iris _ruby_ Karin merlirik, menatap Suigetsu berlama-lama. Bukan, bukan karena tertarik atau apa, tapi Karin masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tampan, ya?" gumam Suigetsu ngaco.

Karin tak menjawab, dibenahinya kacamata itu sekali lagi. "Aku memang tidak suka kalau Sasuke begitu tersiksa karena perempuan lain. Tapi—"

"Tapi melihatnya seperti itu terus membuatmu kasihan?" potong Suigetsu. "Dari awal aku memang tidak terima kalau dia adalah ketua kita."

"Aku juga." Juugo mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Apalagi tau dia memiliki kebiasaan aneh, memang tidak setiap malam sih. Tapi aku sering mendengarnya mengigaukan perempuan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku bosan melihatnya." Lanjut pemuda beriris ungu cemerlang itu dengan sedotan terselip di antara belahan bibirnya, pandangannya seolah menerawang.

"Kalau aku sih awalnya tak suka, tapi aku kasihan juga." Gumam Karin.

"Yah, lakukanlah sesuatu kalau begitu. Selamatkan bocah itu. Kau tahu, ia sudah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada kita. Bisa saja kita mengkhianatinya dan menjadikan gadis itu tawanan untuk menyiksanya." Pria dengan iris oranye itu terkekeh saat berkata, pandangan dan tangannya belum pergi dari kayu-kayu yang ia coba benahi.

Walaupun Juugo berkata seperti itu, Suigetsu dan Karin pun tahu ia tak benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Sejak awal Juugo bersedia bergabung dengan Taka hanya karena ingin melihat kemampuan Sasuke yang selalu dielu-elukan Orochimaru itu. Dan setelah menyelesaikan misi penangkapan _Bijuu_ ekor delapan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Juugo semakin yakin seberapa hebat bocah yang dahulu sempat ia remehkan.

"Sedikit terkejut juga, sih… tidak kusangka bocah sedingin itu terlilit cinta begitu jauh."

Bulu kuduk Suigetsu meremang dengan tatapan horror ke arah Juugo yang masih sibuk dengan kayu-kayu. Rasanya mustahil pria super jangkung itu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyerempet perasaan. Entah mau tertawa terbahak-bahak atau lari ketakutan, pikir Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, Karin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku ada ide."

Juugo hanya bergumam memberitahukan kalau ia mendengar. Suigetsu tak menoleh, ia melenggang menapakki tanah dengan satu tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana, dan satunya lagi tetap memegang botol minuman bersedotannya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba—" bibir tipis perempuan berambut merah itu menggantungkan kata-kata di udara.

Juugo masih sibuk, tangannya belum berhenti. Sementara Suigetsu menyedot minumannya kembali sambil memejamkan mata menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Membawa gadis itu bersama kita…"

BRAK! Kayu yang berada ditangan Juugo terlepas.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" dan Suigetsu tersedak.

Sedangkan Karin tersenyum bingung sambil mengangkat kedua alis seolah berkata bagaimana-menurut-kalian?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Yoah! #geplaked chapter ini sudah di edit! arigato minna-san yang udah kasih tahu lebih lanjut soal Taka ^^

Ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura tersenyum melenggang, mengenakan _yukata_—berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang telah digelung ke atas. Riasan tipis terpoles cantik pada wajah putih susunya. Di bawah sinar rembulan, berdiri pada jembatan di atas sungai, ia tersenyum dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagunya sendiri. Menatap kilatan cahaya warna-warni di atas kelamnya langit malam.

Menikmati pesta kembang api, _sendirian_.

Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat alis—pasrah, memang keputusannya untuk memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta kembang api. Ia sedang ingin sendiri saja.

Angin berhembus dari arah barat, menggoyangkan sejumput anak rambut yang terjuntai anggun membingkai wajahnya. Sakura memejamkan mata, menghirup udara segar malam hari—berusaha menikmati kesejukannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya, rasanya ia sangat merindukan laki-laki berambut raven itu. Sudah beberapa tahun tak pernah melihatnya, sama sekali. _Kira-kira seperti apa dirimu sekarang, Sasuke-kun?_

"Hn."

Sakura segera membuka matanya, menoleh mengandalkan insting. Alisnya terangkat dengan mata terbuka lebih lebar, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

* * *

_Standard disclaimer applied._

CANON/AT-AR/IC diusahakan, tolong gampar _author_ kalo melenceng ya ;) RnC _please_.

* * *

"Ngh!" engahan napas tertahan terdengar. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang masih lengket menatap kesekitar, punggungnya telah bangkit dari atas _futon_. Didapatinya sebuah ruang temaram yang cukup ia kenali, kamarnya.

_Hanya mimpi_. Bahunya melemas dengan desah napas dan mata yang memanas. Iris hijau itu seakan meredup, kecewa. Mencengkram sprei. Jika boleh, ia memilih tinggal dalam mimpi barusan lebih lama.

Diliriknya ke arah jendela yang memberikan akses untuk cahaya rembulan menerangi kamar temaramnya. Sakura merebahkan kembali tubuh kurusnya, memposisikan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Ia memang tak mengenakan selimut, malam di musim panas seperti ini terkadang malah membuatnya berkeringat.

Helaan napas kesal dan pasrah berhembus dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Namun bayangan orang itu masih melekat pada alam bawah sadarnya.

Seberapa pun kerasnya ia berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk meredam dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari semua orang, tetap saja gagal—kala ia tenggelam dalam mimpi. Karena hanya saat ia jatuh terlelaplah, ia akan kembali pada dirinya sendiri, yang merindukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Miris, memang. Sakura sadar betul bahwa lelaki yang disukainya itu tidak pernah memperdulikannya, terlebih lagi ia masih ingat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganggu.

_"Urusai."_

Suara itu masih bisa diputar dengan jelas dalam kepalanya. Sakura tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke telah pergi sebagai pengkhianat desa, ia masih saja menyayanginya. Berharap pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat dan menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Biarlah, Sasuke kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam dan mengatainya pengganggu—asalkan Sasuke kembali, keadaan yang seperti itu tidak membuat Sakura keberatan untuk mengalaminya lagi.

Sakura melirik sekali lagi pada jendela kamarnya yang memang sengaja tak ia tutup. Cahaya bulan penuh seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada malam kepergian Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram bajunya pada bagian dada, ditariknya napas panjang.

_Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

.

"Sakurah…"

"GRAH!" geram pria berambut oranye itu frustasi bangkit mengacak rambutnya—Juugo. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut kelam di sebelah _futon_nya, pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan gerakan gelisah dan gumaman tak jelas, menyebalkan—sangat. Kikikan terdengar, Juugo pun menoleh dan terlihatlah Suigetsu sedang terkikik mengejek seperti biasanya.

Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu menyeringai memegang beberapa kartu, bersama seorang gadis berambut merah—di seberangnya. Suigetsu dan Karin rupanya sedang bermain kartu, tengah malam.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Juugo." Ajak Karin menarik salah satu kartu dari tangannya untuk ia letakkan di atas menja. Suigetsu mendengus melihat kartu yang dikeluarkan lawan mainnya—yang kini sedang menyeringai.

"Yah, dari pada kau tidak bisa tidur karena bocah labil itu." sambung Suigetsu dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir keras menatap kartu-kartunya.

"Kalian tidak tidur? Besok kita ada misi besar ke Konoha, ingat?" Juugo menghempaskan selimutnya ke samping.

"Ngh, Saku—"

"Hah!" Suigetsu membanting semua kartunya—kalah. "Sumpah, aku kesal! Tidur tak bisa, bermain tak fokus, bungkam saja mulutnya dengan kaus kakimu, Juugo!" seru tertahan Suigetsu sambil membanting punggungnya ke dinding kayu. Ia menatap sebal pada satu-satunya sosok yang terlelap di ujung sana, Sasuke.

Karin yang kini terkikik, "ah, bilang saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." Tebak gadis berambut merah itu tepat sasaran. Iris ungu cemerlang Sui melirik kesal, tebakan Karin sepenuhnya benar, tapi ia tetap saja berpura-pura marah.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Panas terik matahari, awan bergerak tenang, angin berdesau santai, langit biru dan cerah.

_Dash._

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu, keempat _nuke-nin_ itu menapaki kaki dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Uchiha Sasuke melompat turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berlari, diikuti rekan setimnya, karena ia rasa hutan mulai lenggang akan pepohonan.

"Ada seseorang!" seru Karin masih berlari mengikuti yang lain. _Obsidian_ Sasuke melirik tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Siapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Gadis berambut merah darah di sebelahnya mengerutkan alis seraya membenahi kacamata, kakinya masih belum berhenti berlari.

"Tidak tahu, dia semakin dekat."

Pemimpin tim Taka menghentikan langkah, sontak saja membuat yang lain ikut berhenti. Suigetsu menyeringai tatkala Karin tanpa sadar menggeser tempatnya berdiri. "Penakut." Cibir pemuda beriris ungu cerah pada Karin yang tak menggubris.

Juugo memicingkan mata saat dirasakannya pergerakan angin yang janggal. Angin musim panas berdesau menggoyangkan rambut mereka masing-masing. Bunyi serangga menjadi latar belakang kesunyian mereka.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa pun." Komentar Sasuke. Lalu detik berikutnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendarat secepat kilat di hadapan mereka. Orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dengan topeng spiral yang hanya menunjukkan sebelah mata _sharingan_-nya.

"_Tobi—a good boy is here. Where are you to go, guys?_"

Sebelah mata Suigetsu terasa berkedut, _sweetdrops_—saat pria bertopeng yang dinilainya autis itu mengeluarkan suara. Sejak kapan sok bule gitu?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu berjalan dengan sesekali menyeka keringat pada dahi lebarnya. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu terasa sedikit gerah. Dialah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dulunya tidak bisa apa-apa dan dicap pengganggu oleh Sasuke—kini telah menjadi murid kesayangan salah satu dari tiga _sanin_, Tsunade Senju.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" teriakan super dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tampan dengan iris biru laut cerahnya yang sedang setengah berlari. Napas pemuda yang juga memiliki rambut pirang itu tersengal, kulit tan-nya dialiri bulir-bulir keringat.

"Naru—"

"Sakura-_saaaaaaaaaan!_" memang teriakan yang ini tidak se-_meso-sopran_ Naruto, tapi lebih panjang booo! Detik berikutnya keluarlah pemuda berseragam hijau ketat dengan rambut bob hitam mengkilap.

"Lee-_san_."

"Sakura-_san_, datanglah menyaksikan _hanabi_ malam ini bersamaku!" Seru Lee mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan cengiran berkilau yang membuat mata Naruto berdenyut silau.

"Tahan disitu, juragan alis!" Naruto merentangkan sebelah tangannya, "Sakura-_chan_ akan pergi bersamaku!"

Dan mereka berdua pun saling beradu jidat sambil meributkan siapa yang akan pergi bersama Sakura ke pesta kembang api malam ini. Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang yang menyaksikannya pun tersenyum tak enak.

"_Coto matte, minna-san_. Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama!"

"TIDAK UNTUK SI ALIS TEBAL INI, SAKURA-_CHAN!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pemuda bermata ungu cerah berjalan santai dengan sebelah tangan tenggelam dalam saku dan sebelahnya lagi memegang botol minuman yang ia hisap dengan sedotan. "Gah, setidaknya misi kita lebih santai kali ini."

"Jangan sesumbar." Tegur pria bertubuh bak raksasa dengan rambut oranye gelapnya. Sementara gadis berambut merah dan pemuda beriris _obsidian_ meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam.

Tak jarang, iris _ruby_ Karin melirik pada sosok di sebelahnya, Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Suigetsu mendengus tanpa makna.

"Masih jauh, ya, hei Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu masih dengan sedotan terselip di belahan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Memang sejak awal mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha. Misinya adalah membunuh para tetua—tujuan Sasuke berikutnya, namun di tengah jalan tadi Tobi mencegah dan memberi saran untuk membunuh Danzou terlebih dahulu. Hanya Danzou.

"Kalau cuma pria tua seperti itu sih, kecil." celetuk si rambut putih kebiruan, menyeringai dengan sedotan di bibirnya.

"Jangan sesumbar." Tegur Juugo lagi.

"Apa sih." Suigetsu kembali mendengus dengan seringai yang telah pudar digantikan tatapan tak suka.

_Dasar kekanakan_. Batin Karin, ia hafal betul bagaimana watak rekan setimnya yang satu itu. Kekanakan, berbicara seenaknya, kadang sesumbar dan yang terakhir… sedikit mesum—itu kan memang sifat alami seorang lelaki, hanya saja Sui tipe yang sedikit transparan.

Sementara Sasuke… memang ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Datar seperti biasanya. Tapi anggota Taka yang lain tahu—setidaknya sedikit menebak: Sasuke pasti tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir bertemu gadis yang sering diigaukannya. Kalau pun memang seperti itu, Taka tak keberatan membantunya.

Yah, biar mereka kelihatannya acuh yang memikirkan diri masing-masing, tapi sebenarnya mereka masih peduli. Apalagi menyaksikan sendiri penderitaan Sasuke yang sering mengigau dan terbangun dengan teriakan juga bersimbah keringat.

_Sampai bosan aku melihatnya_, batin Suigetsu jika mengingat-ingat dirinya sering tersentak kaget sendiri—bahkan terbangun jika masih tidur—saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke pagi-pagi buta. Menyebalkan, memang.

"Jadi, seperti apa gadismu itu, Sasuke?" Suigetsu menyandarkan sikut kanannya yang terbebas dari botol minuman di bahu sang pemimpin. Walau pun ia akui bosan untuk bertanya, tapi lama kelamaan penasaran juga. Seperti apa sih gadis yang dengan hebatnya dapat meyentil ketenangan hidup seorang Uchiha.

Mata beriris _obsidian _Sasuke memicing dan melirik sekilas. Tak dipungkiri, jantungnya sempat terasa mau melompat ketika tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu bertanya seperti itu. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya, jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"_Urusai._" Ketus Sasuke menepis tangan anggotanya yang paling tengil itu, lalu berjalan duluan. Suigetsu terkekeh, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar jawaban '_urusai_' _a la _Sasuke.

Dan jawaban Sasuke—juga ekspresinya—Karin selaku pengamat bisa menyimpulkan dengan baik. Jika seorang berwajah dingin dan sangat minim ekspresi seperti Sasuke, sudah sangat gagal mempertahankan imej-nya.

_Karena perempuan itu?_ Batin Karin melirih. Tentu saja ia cemburu, tapi karena ia sering menyaksikan langsung seberapa jauh efek yang 'perempuan itu' berikan pada Sasuke, Karin meringis sendiri dalam hati. Kalah telak.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Sakura-_san!_"

"Sai? Astaga!" pekik Sakura langsung mencoba memapah tubuh Sai yang penuh keringat dan kotor dengan noda tanah. Sai tersenyum, tapi kali ini sembari meringis menahan sakit. Perut kirinya mengucurkan darah.

"A-ah. Untung bertemu denganmu di sini, Sak-sakura-_san_. Jadi bisakah kau memban—"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara!" hardik Sakura sambil mendudukkan tubuh lemas Sai di bawah pohon. Dengan cekatan, gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu membuka tas selempang krem kesayangannya, mengeluarkan kotak yang selalu ia bawa untuk keadaan gawat seperti ini.

Sakura melepaskan sarung tangan hitamnya dan segera membersihkan darah Sai dengan telaten. Pendar hijau perlahan terlihat dari tangannya, menyentuh bagian luka Sai.

"Misi yang berat, _nee?_" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda pucat seputih kertas itu.

"Ergh!" dan gagal, Sai mengerang kesakitan dengan tangan mencengkram rumput tak berdosa di tanah. "Be-begitu—ergh! Begitulah… Saku—"

Sakura berjengit sendiri saat merasakan tubuh Sai sedikit mengejang. "Ma-maaf Sai, tahan sebentar."

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha merapatkan sel-sel kulit yang rusak akibat tersobek, Sakura menyeka keringat dan menghela napas lega, "untung tidak beracun."

Keduanya pun berjalan, Sakura memapah Sai dengan hati-hati. Keadaan ninja berkemampuan menggambar dalam sekejab mata itu belum boleh banyak bergerak sebenarnya. Tapi tak mungkin juga kalau ia beristirahat di pinggir hutan. Di rumah lebih baik.

"Sakura-_san_."

"Hm?" Sakura masih memegangi sebelah tangan Sai yang melingkar di pundaknya, berusaha menyamai langkah Sai yang tertatih-tatih.

"Berhati-hatilah, seorang _ANBU_ mengatakan, mereka sempat melihat sekelompok _nuke-nin_."

Sakura menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sai kembali bergumam menahan sakit. "Ma-maaf, Sai."

Ketika mendengar kata _'nuke-nin'_ Sakura mendadak teringat dengan mantan rekan setimnya yang telah meninggalkan Konoha. Walaupun _nuke-nin_ yang dimaksud Sai belum tentu Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa ia berharap begitu.

"Lalu?"

"Hum, kalau _ANBU_ tersebut tidak kehilangan jejak, kujamin _nuke-nin_ itu sudah tertangkap." Sahut Sai. Diliriknya _viridian_ rekan setimnya yang tengah meredup itu. Sai tahu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura dari beberapa orang desa. Agaknya ia menjadi sedikit penasaran, seperti apa sih pemuda yang dengan hebatnya bisa menyentil keceriaan Sakura?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Keempat _nuke-nin_ berjubah motif awan merah itu berdiri menatap hamparan pemukiman di hadapan mereka. Dari atas sini, mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan desa Konoha, tebing berukir patung para _Hokage_, pemukiman warga desa yang tidak semuanya masih menyalakan lampu.

Angin malam menerbangkan anak rambut dan jubah mereka. Sinar rembulan penuh, Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai miring. Tujuan berikutnya, membunuh Danzou, semakin dekat.

Seringai tampannya itu memudar perlahan ketika melihat seorang di bawah sana—gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu ia kenali…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Kuromi sedang mengusahakan secanon dan se-IC mungkin, harap gampar Kuromi kalau melenceng ya ^^

Makasih yang udah kasih dukungan, saran dan konkrit ^^ belum bisa bales repiu un, ngantuk sekali *tidur duluan* #diguyuurrr xDD

RIPIU?


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan di bawah sinar rembulan bersama seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan kulit seputih kertas. Helaian merah mudanya diterpa angin malam, keringat mengucur pelan dari pelipisnya sepulang dari rumah sakit.

"Sakura-_san_?" Sai memanggil ketika dirasanya si _kunoichi_ _pink_ berhenti berjalan dan tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. _Onyx_ kelam Sai dapat melihat iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap perbukitan di ujung sana. "Sakura-_san?_"

Sementara yang dipanggil tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sakura sedikit memicingkan mata, kedua matanya terbuka lebih lebar ketika mendapati empat sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, yang kini sedang berdiri memperhatikannya. Tanpa peduli teguran sopan Sai, _medic-nin_ cantik andalan Konoha itupun melangkah setengah berlari, kemudian benar-benar berlari menuju bukit.

"Sasuke-_kun…_?"

* * *

…

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Canon(-AlterTime) dan IC diusahakan :)  
_A SasuSaku's fic._

**Warning**: **Skip Time (sasu vs para kage dan sasu vs danzo aku skip aja yah xD kan ini fic sasusaku bukan sasudanzo xDD)**. Penulisan jelek. Missing Scene and spoiler canon.

…

* * *

Keringat di pelipisnya terasa sejuk karena diterpa angin malam. Kaki-kaki kurusnya terus berlari dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Iris hijaunya sesekali melirik pada yang ia pijak dan beralih lagi menatap ke sebelah sana. Pada sosok yang lama sekali tak pernah ia lihat lagi dalam beberapa tahun tarakhir.

Matanya memanas, namun senyumnya terukir penuh haru dan rasa syukur serta tidak percaya pada apa yang berada dalam pandangannya. Sakura terus menggerakan kaki-kakinya menuju bukit diikuti oleh Sai yang masih jauh di belakang. _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu dapat merasakan keempat _cakra_ berbeda masih tak bergeming di sebelah sana.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua alis merah mudanya terpaut, kala dirinya makin dekat dengan keempat sosok di sebelah sana, makin tebal pula kabut malam yang menutupi empat orang _nuke-nin_ berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba, _cakra_ yang semula ia rasakan kini menghilang begitu saja tanpa sisa. Hatinya berdesir antara panik, bingung dan masih bercampur keharuan.

Semakin dekat, kabut semakin pekat, semakin tak terlihat pula sosok-sosok tersebut. Engahan napas menahan tangis terdengar dari buruan napasnya. _Tidak… tidak lagi, Sasuke-kun_…

Semakin dekat… dan semakin dekat…

_BWOSH!_

Tepat ketika kaki kecilnya menapak di tanah dekat satu pohon besar di atas bukit, di saat itulah kabut putih pekat tadi menghilang diseret angin tanpa sisa. Begitupun keempat sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya, Sakura dapat merasakan kepalanya terasa panas hingga melelehkan beberapah peluh dan air mata kembali.

Kepala merah mudanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang tadi ia lihat—dirinya yakin sekali akan hal tersebut. Sebelah tangan berbalut sarung hitamnya menumpu di pohon besar tersebut. Napasnya sedikit terengah, perasaan sesak kembali menyeruak dalam rongga dadanya.

"S-Sas—sasuke-_kun_…" desahnya ditengah napas yang terdengar menahan isakkan tangis. Sakura yakin, yakin sekali, penglihatannya tak mungkin salah… ia pun dapat merasakan _cakra_ mereka—bahkan Sasuke adalah yang paling jelas.

_Tapi kenapa….?_

"_Daijobu,_ Sakura-_san?_"

"Engh…" Sakura menoleh dengan sebelah tangan menempel di pohon, dan sebelahnya lagi tengah mencengkram baju bagian dadanya sendiri. Mata beriris_onyx_ Sai sedikit—sedikit sekali—melebar, ketika melihat kedua mata Sakura yang sedikit memerah dengan genangan air hangat yang akan segera jatuh.

"A-aku… tidak…" perkataan Sakura terputus karena tarikan napas kasarnya sendiri, suaranya terdengar aneh dan melengking karena menahan tangis. Sakura tahu, seberapa keras ia berusaha menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya, Sai sudah terlanjur melihatnya—meski reaksi _shinobi_ gambar itu tak begitu kentara.

Tautan alis merah mudanya kian merapat, kala menyadari _cakra_ yang tadi sempat ia rasakan benar-benar tak muncul kembali… _apakah pemandangan tadi hanya sebuah genjutsu?_ Tapi rasanya sangat tak mungkin, karena ia tak dapat merasakan _cakra_ tersebut sangatlah nyata. Terutama _cakra_ yang satu itu… Sasuke. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bertemu, Sakura yakin ia sangat hapal dengan _cakra_ _nuke-nin_ yang satu itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Sakura-_san_?"

"Ti-tidak apa… S-sai…"

Bohong. Sai tahu itu dan wajahnya tetap datar menelan mentah-mentah dusta dari rekan setimnya yang cantik itu. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu, Sakura-_san_…"

Kedua _shinobi_ muda itu pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan mata merah menyala dan tiga _tomoe_ berputar didalamnya—sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon besar tadi. Menatap kepergian kedua ninja di bawah sana dengan mata yang sedikit—sedikit sekali—memicing. Dada bidangnya terlihat naik kemudian turun—hanya satu kali, menarik napas berat dengan wajah yang masih sangat datar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke membuat mereka tak bisa merasakan _cakra_nya dengan _sharingan_."

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Suigetsu acuh ketika mendapat laporan secara tak langsung dari rekan berambut merahnya. Karin hanya membenahi kacamata, menatap lurus kedepan, memerhatikan sosok lelaki yang disukainya sedang memerhatikan perempuan yang dicintai lelaki tersebut.

Mata beriris _ruby_-nya memicing miris dengan senyuman tak kalah miris. Gadis dalam pandangannya sangatlah cantik, meski tubuh itu tak seseksi tubuhnya, Karin sangat teramat iri pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. _Medic-nin, _cantik, bahkan… memiliki hati seorang Uchiha yang angkuh seperti Sasuke.

Hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit ketika tadi sempat melihat genangan air dari kedua bola mata yang sedikit memerah Sakura. Sebagai gadis yang baru saja menyukai seorang Sasuke, Karin tentu merasakan sakit dan luka yang banyak dalam hatinya. Apalagi gadis berambut merah muda itu? Yang telah menyukai Sasuke sejak _genin_. Menunggu dan mencintai lelaki tersebut dengan tulus.

Sedihnya, gadis berambut merah muda beruntung itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya…

"Keadaan sudah aman." Juugo memberitahu setelah keberadaan dua _kunoichi_Konoha tadi sudah benar-benar menghilang secara penglihatan maupun _cakra_.

"Aku tahu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah satu jam ia telah sampai di rumah, tapi matanya masih enggan menutup. Mata beriris_viridian_ itu menerawang jauh, dadanya naik turun perlahan—bernapas berat.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu menggema di kepala berhelai merah mudanya, pertanyaan tadi sore dari sang _shishou_. Kalau Tsunade menanyakannya malam ini, sudah pasti ia akan gugup sendiri menjawabnya. Keberadaan Sasuke sudah sedikit terdeteksi oleh beberapa ANBU yang melihatnya. Keberadaan _nuke-nin_ itu ditakutkan akan mengganggu pertemuan lima _kage_ esok hari.

Perasaan takut sedikit demi sedikit bercampur dengan rasa haru juga sedih. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya mual sekaligus geli. Sakura menghela napas. Dirinya ingin sekali bertemu, memeluk, sebelum akhirnya…

_"Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sebuah kalimat menggema dalam kepalanya, gagasan tersebut telah disepakatinya dengan teman-temannya tadi sore. Pria itu dinilai terlalu berbahaya untuk keselamatan desa dan seluruh warganya. Sehingga semua—ralat, Sakura harus memilih, Uchiha Sasuke atau Konoha?

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan rasa dingin menusuk. Bukan, bukan karena udara yang dingin, ini adalah musim panas, hanya saja… entah mengapa ia begitu merasa depresi dengan keadaan sulit seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa kedinginan lahir batin.

_Kami-sama… aku mencintainya._

Kedua alis merah muda itu mengerut dengan pandangan memburam, suara terisak-isak perlahan terdengar. Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sesak dan sakit yang mendera rongga dadanya, pelukan pada kedua lututnya makin menguat, gerakan gelisahnya membuat sprei sedikit berantakan.

_Aku tak ingin ia mati…_

Tapi, Sakura sadar… ia tak boleh egois. Keselamatan Konoha beserta warga, harus ia utamakan sebagai abdinya pada desa tercinta. Entah harus bereaksi seperti apa, perasaannya kini tak terdeskripsikan, hidup memberinya sebuah pilihan… pilihan yang sulit. Beberapa saat menahan semampunya, pecah sudah tangisan memilukan itu dengan satu pekikan putus asa menjambak rambut merah mudanya sendiri. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat sprei putih yang perlahan basah dengan air hangat itu. Suara terisak-isak itu kian jelas ditemani geraman-geraman tertahan yang putus asa. Berusaha tak membuat suara keras walaupun ia ingin sekali berteriak.

_Sasuke-kun_…

Gerakan-gerakan kecewa itu pun perlahan melemah… menyisakan isakan tangis yang tak kalah lemahnya. Mengantarkannya ke alam bawah sadar ditemani keputus-asaan…

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengulurkan tangan ke depan, matanya menyipit, senyumnya terukir manis. "Ayo kita pulang Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyambut tangan lentik gadis bermata hijau cemerlang yang tengah menyipit. Telapak tangan besarnya semakin dekat dengan telapak mungil gadis tersebut, tapi…

ZRASH!

"Akh!"

Sepasang iris kelam pemuda Uchiha itu melebar ketika melihat darah mengucur perlahan dari luka yang mengaga pada tubuh sang _kunoichi_ merah muda…

"Lari… s-sasuke-kunh—"

.

.

.

"Grrh!"

"Woah!" Suigetsu tersentak ketika baru saja ingin membaringkan diri di dekat pohon, Sasuke sudah mengagetkannya. Bibir Suigetsu mengerucut, alis putih kebiruannya pun terpaut, "kau menye—uh?"

Perkataan pemuda beriris ungu cemerlang itu terhenti ketika melihat sang pemimpin mencengkram dahi dengan _sharingan_ aktif. Perlahan tapi pasti, darah mengalir di sudut mata kiri Sasuke. Dengan satu geraman kesal, Uchiha bungsu itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Tim Taka beristirahat.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Suigetsu menatap Karin, Karin yang sedang dengan pandangan setengah kaget melihat kepergian lelaki berkimono putih itu. Nampaknya, Karin masih belum bisa di tanyai, Suigetsu menoleh pada Juugo, ternyata pria berambut oranye itu sudah tertidur.

"Sasuke berusaha tidak menangis dengan menyedot fokus untuk mengaktifkan_sharingan_."

Suigetsu menoleh lagi, mendapati Karin sedang mengerutkan alis memandang tanah rerumputan. Desau angin menerbangkan anak rambut merah Karin, "tapi sepertinya 'tameng' seorang Sasuke telah melemah setelah melihat—gadisnya lagi."

Lanjut Karin dengan suara kian mengecil hingga berbisik. Suigetsu membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun sepertinya Karin tidak terlalu mendengar. Iris _ruby_ Karin tak bergerak, pautan alisnya pun tak memudar. Ninja cantik tipe sensor itu kian merasakan cemburu, semakin kesini, semakin jelas seperti apa dan siapa yang memiliki hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karin mendecih kesal. Wanita berambut merah mawar itu marah, kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus, Sasuke pasti akan kalah dengan mudah jika ada Sakura.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sinar matahari perlahan menyapu wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda, cahaya kekuningan hangat yang masuk lewat jendela itu memperjelas jejak-jejak air yang sempat menganak sungai di kedua pipinya, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Perlahan tapi pasti, alis merah mudanya terpaut karena terganggu dengan silaunya cahaya tersebut.

Kedua kelopak yang menggelap itu terbuka menampilkan iris hijau _viridian_ cerah yang terlihat begitu lelah. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangkit dari _futon_ bersprei putih yang setengah berantakan. Dengan gerakan malas ia pun pergi membersihkan diri dan bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit. Kegundahan hatinya bahkan belum bisa terhapus, menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura menyipitkan mata lemah menatap tanah yang ia tapaki menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Bagai bola salju yang bergelinding, keadaannya berjalan begitu cepat dan semakin lama rasa sakit itu kian membengkak. Karena misi ilegal yang sedari kemarin Sakura pikirkan, kini sedang ia jalankan. Diluar dugaan, berjalannya misi ini patut dibilang _premature_, karena berita tentang Tim Taka yang mengacau di pertemuan lima _kage_ itu membuat Sakura dan rekan-rekannya terburu-buru.

Sakura berlari mengenakan baju seperti biasa namun kali ini dilapisi jubah putih dengan aksen dua garis merah di bagian bawah. Sekuat dan setabah mungkin gadis bermarga Haruno itu memantapkan dan meneguhkan hati, memperisapkan diri dan mentalnya untuk menjalani misi ini…

_Membunuh Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Sakura-_san._" Seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal dan mata bulat mengenakan jubah yang sama, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. _Medic-nin_ cantik itu memang ditemani Lee, Kiba dan Sai—yang mengenakan jubah putih serupa. Iris hijau itu melirik sesaat, "_Nani?_"

"Apa sebaiknya kau memberitahu Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura mengerutkan alis sambil melanjutkan larinya, "itu tidak mungkin." Ya, tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan misi kali ini. Mana tega ia memberitahu Naruto, yang merupakan sahabatnya juga Sasuke? Sakura bahkan tak dapat membayangkannya, akhir dari tim tujuh kebanggaannya, akan seperti ini. "Sama sekali tidak." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Naruto." sambung pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato merah di kedua pipinya, Kiba—yang sedang menunggangi anjing besar putih kesayangannya, Akamaru. Sakura terdiam tak menjawab, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah meremehkan atau tidak. Hanya saja, ia merasa sudah terlalu lama merepotkan Naruto dengan permintaannya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Harusnya, jika memang itu yang ia mau, ia harus melakukannya sendiri. Bukan memberikan beban itu kepada orang lain, apalagi sahabatnya.

Iris hitam Kiba melirik pada teman ninja cantiknya, dilihatnya raut wajah itu… dibalik alis merah muda yang terpaut tegas, Kiba tak bisa melupakan bagaimana sedihnya wajah itu saat diberikan misi kelas tinggi seperti ini. Bukan karena tingkat kesulitannya, tapi karena siapa lawannya kali ini.

"Sasuke telah kutemukan." Gumam Kiba ketika _insting_nya menangkap sesuatu. Keempat ninja kawanan Konoha itu pun mempercepat larinya tanpa komando. Masih di atas Akamaru yang berlari cepat diikuti teman-temannya, kedua alis cokelat Kiba terpaut merasakan sesuatu yang lain, "dia bersama Tobi!"

Kedua alis _pink_ Sakura sedikit terangkat, "_Minna,_ berhenti sebentar!"

_SRAKK!_

Gesekan kaki-kaki berbalut sandal ninja beradu dengan tanah itu pun terdengar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya pemuda bertaring manis itu, Kiba. Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat seperti kertas—Sai—menatap lekat-lekat rekan _kunoichi_merah mudanya dengan wajah datar. Kedua iris _onyx-_nya menangkap adanya pergerakan tangan Sakura yang aneh dibalik jubah.

"Formasi ini sudah sempurna," lanjut Kiba dengan alis cokelatnya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kiba, dimana tepatnya posisi Sasuke?" sergah sang _medic-nin_ satu-satunay dalam tim itu, raut wajahnya yang putih dan cantik terlihat begitu serius.

Kedua iris hitam Kiba menerawang ke kanan seraya menajamkan _insting_nya. "Hm, arah utara Kita, pada arah jam dua." Sahut Kiba, _onyx_ Sai memperhatikan dalam diam dan raut wajah datar interaksi yang terjadi antar rekan setimnya. Kiba melanjutkan, "Satu kilometer lagi."

"_Sou_," sahut Sakura. Gadis beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam sesuatu, _minna-san, gomen…_

_TAP!_

Sakura terkejut ketika tangannya yang memegang sebuah bola kecil hitam, kini tergenggam, kepala berelai merah mudanya menoleh, mendapati lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat yang sedang memandangnya datar, "sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan ini, membuat kami semua tertidur." Ungkap pemuda bermarga Shimura itu.

"Sai…" gumam Sakura mati langkah. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pergerakannya dapat mudah terbaca oleh rekan setimnya yang ahli menggambar dalam sekejab mata tersebut. Kedua mata bulat Lee menatap rekannya tak percaya. Begitu pula Kiba, "hah?" gonggongan Akamaru pun menyusul. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lee.

Kedua iris hijau itu meredup menatap tanah, apa kegundahan hatinya kali ini membuatnya begitu ceroboh hingga pergerakannya diketahui teman-temannya? Padahal…

"Sakura berniat melawan Sasuke sendirian." Ungkap pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu datar masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan terbalut sarung hitam milik Sakura, diturunkannya benda bulat yang bisa menyebabkan orang tertidur dalam sekejab itu dari tangan Sakura, ke tangannya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya sendiri, Sakura?" tanya pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas anjing putih besar. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, Sakura menjalankan misi ini dengan beberapa rekan saja belum tentu sanggup, apalagi sendirian? Semua tahu, termasuk Kiba, bahwa gadis merah muda itu begitu mencintai _nuke-nin_ bermarga Uchiha.

"Kita sudah berjanji melakukannya bersama-sama." Sambung pemuda beralis tebal dengan rambut hitam mengkilap berbentuk bob—Lee. Ninja yang tidak bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ itu mengernyit, kesertaannya dalam misi ini memang semata-mata ingin melindungi gadis yang sangat disukainya. Kalau ninja medis cantik itu memutuskan pergi sendirian, tentu itu tidak akan ia biarkan! Sementara gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu tak merespon, mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap kosong ke tanah.

"Benar," sahut pemuda berwajah datar, Sai, "kau takkan bisa pergi," lanjut Sai menatap datar rekan-rekannya, "aku takkan membiarkan kalian pergi."

Semua mengernyit tak mengerti, ninja dengan keahlian lukis secepat kilat itu takkan membiarkan mereka pergi? Itu sama artinya dengan menggagalkan misi ilegal ini, "kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"KAU!" geram Kiba, "sudah kuduga kau tak bisa dipercaya!" lanjut pemuda Inuzuka itu. Sedari awal, ia memang tak menyukai pemuda berkulit pucat itu bergabung, karena reputasi buruknya di masa lalu. Kiba juga sangat mencurigai mengapa Sai mengikutsertakan diri dalam misi ilegal ini. Sai tak menjawab, pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kaki di depan banjar timnya, menghadang jalan.

"Kita berempat bukan lawan yang tepat untuk Sasuke maupun Tobi," ujar Sai datar masih menghadang jalan teman-temannya. Kedua alis hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu terpaut, "sebenarnya, aku sudah berjanji pada Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk menghentikan kalian."

"Apa?" gumam Lee tak percaya. Ternyata rekannya yang sudah ia percaya itu telah mengadukan misi ilegal ini pada Kakashi-_sensei_? Rupanya ia salah mempercayai orang, Lee berpikir dugaan Kiba kemarin yang tak suka akan keikutsertaan Sai kini patut didukung.

"Jadi itu alasannya," Kiba berdecak kesal sekaligus bergumam. Ia merutuki dukungan Lee kemarin terhadap Sai yang ingin bergabung. Sudah dapat di duga akan seperti ini jadinya. Pemuda tampan bermarga Inuzuka itu menggeram.

"Sai, kuperingati kau," Sakura merapatkan sarung tangan hitamnya, "cepat minggir."

Sai mengeluarkan kertas dan kuasnya, secepat kilat menggambar sesuatu dan merapalkan _jutsu_-nya. Dalam sekejab, beberapa ular berwarna hitam dengan tekstur tinta keluar dari kertas tersebut.

Tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Kiba menggeram dan lompat untuk menyerang Sai, namun gagal karena ular buatan Sai melilitnya.

"Pengalihan yang bagus, Kiba-_kun!_" seru Lee melompat dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Sai.

_BWOOSH!_

Secara tiba-tiba terdapat asap menguar. _Onyx_ milik Sai melirik adanya beberapa bola kecil yang tadi sempat di pegang Sakura kini berada di tanah, "Sial, kecolongan."

Ular-ular tinta buatan Sai pun mencair ke tanah, membiarkan Kiba dan Lee tersungkur dalam ketidak sadaran—efek asap tersebut. Sementara itu, Sakura mengintip teman-temannya dibalik pohon besar._ Minna-san, gomen…_

Dalam kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Sai melirik rekannya—Lee dan Kiba telah terkapar. Ia melirik ke arah sebuah pohon dan mendapati helaian merah muda yang bergerak melarikan diri, _S-sakura…_

.

.

.

_Kunoichi_ merah muda itu berlari dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Meski pun dirinya telah berusaha semampunya untuk menguatkan diri, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tetaplah seorang Sakura yang mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Semakin dekat, semakin cepat pula degup jantungnya. Sesekali ia teringat bagaimana pengorbanan Naruto dahulu yang mau ia bebani, dalam hati ia berucap terimakasih dan maaf karena telah merepotkannya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Karin terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia rasa nyawanya sudah tinggal separuh, tenaganya habis bahkan untuk mengerang kesakitan pun tak bisa. Apa daya, lelaki yang disukainya—Uchiha Sasuke tega mencoba membunuhnya karena sempat menjadi sandera _Danzo_ yang belum lama tewas di tangan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Pandangannya buram dan berkunang, sekilas Karin mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke pertama kali. Lelaki berambut kelam itu menyelamatkannya dari seekor beruang dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan perasaan yang kian mengembang di hati Karin.

"_Jaa ne._" Gumam Sasuke menatap Karin yang tersungkur di tanah dengan tatapan datar. Tubuhnya telah letih, sehabis bertarung dengan _Danzo_. Tangan berpendar petir _chidori-_nya pun terarah ke Karin. Sementara Karin…

_Aku selalu ingin melihatnya,_ gumam ninja tipe sensor itu menatap wajah tampan Sasuke, _sampai akhir… _lanjutnya pasrah ketika Sasuke mengarahkan tangan berpendar petir _chidori _padanya, ia sembunyikan kedua iris merah cerahnya

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Deg.

Meski sedikit, Sasuke dapat merasakan _chidori_-nya sendiri sempat kehilangan fokus. Tubuhnya menegang, tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sakura telah berada di seberang jembatan rusak itu dengan napas terengah. Napas Sasuke sempat memberat, namun dengan sengaja, ninja kriminal berambut kelam itu mengerutkan alisnya dengan sedikit memicing, "Sakura?"

Kedua iris hijau Sakura melebar mendapat tatapan asing dari mantan rekan setimnya. _Dia sudah benar-benar berubah._ Batin Sakura, ia hafal betul bagaimana sorot kelam itu menatapnya, meski pribadinya dingin… Sasuke _selalu_ menyelipkan kehangatan di balik bola mata kelamnya.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

_Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun-ku?_

_Chidori_ menghilang dari telapak tangan sang Uchiha, untuk menghadapkan diri pada lawan bicaranya di seberang kerusakan jembatan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke cukup kaget atas kehadiran gadis yang selama ini menghantui mimpinya. Ia cukup menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan kehadiran _chakra_ gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam nada datar. Karin yang tersungkur tak berdaya di bawah dapat melirik sekilas, mendapati adanya kekhawatiran yang ditutupi oleh ekspresi datar Sasuke.

_Jadi, dia benar-benar gadis itu… Sasuke?_ Gumam Karin dalam hati dalam erangan sakit tak bersuaranya. Persetan, hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang, mengalahkan kesakitan yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dari seberang agar mantan rekan setimnya di seberang sana dapat mendengar suaranya. Gadis bermata hijau cerah itu menghirup napas seraya memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali dengan sorot keyakinan, "Aku telah meninggalkan Konoha, untuk ikut denganmu!"

Angin yang cukup dingin menerpa mereka di tempat yang cukup berjarak di antara keduanya, keadaannya mendadak hening. Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut, dalam hati ia tersenyum. Gadisnya yang satu itu memang selalu membuat hatinya hangat, apa pun yang diucapkan gadis itu. Karena itulah, Sasuke tak kan pernah sanggup membiarkan Sakura terjatuh bersamanya.

_Cukup aku saja._

**_Set!_**

Sakura melompat dan mendarat tepat di sisi jembatan di mana Sasuke berada. Kedua iris kelam Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan gadis itu penuh-penuh—sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke sedikit berpikir… apa gadisnya itu datang sendirian? Tapi ia tak merasakan _chakra_ siapa pun lagi.

"Apa untungnya jika kau ikut denganku?" tanya sang Uchiha bungsu sinis. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun!" jawab Sakura cepat, "Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha, aku selalu berpikir tak kan menyesal bila ikut denganmu."

_Jadi, dia benar-benar seseorang dari masa lalu Sasuke? _Gumam Karin dalam hati di tengah rasa sakitnya. Sementara wajah Sasuke berubah datar, ia tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sorot kerinduannya yang bisa saja terbaca oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan," ujar Sakura yakin, mendadak Sasuke merasa _de ja vu_ dengan ucapan tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi."

Sasuke berjengit seraya mengerutkan alis, gadisnya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Susah payah dulu ia berusaha untuk meredam perasaannya agar Sakura tetap hidup tenang di Konoha, kini gadis berambut merah muda itu memintanya untuk mengizinkan Sakura bergabung. _Jangan bercanda!_

"Seperti kau tahu saja apa yang aku inginkan."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut _kunoichi_ asli Konoha itu yakin, "Aku akan lakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan. Apa pun!"

Emosi, Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya untuk membuat gadis itu pulang saja. Seberapa pun rindunya ia pada Sakura, Sasuke tetap tidak ingin egois, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Sakura terjatuh bersamanya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha!"

Kedua iris hijau Sakura terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tak percaya. Ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal! Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati karena ucapannya berdampak sangat jelas di wajah mantan rekan setimnya tersebut. "Itulah yang aku inginkan."

Sasuke tak berniat melunturkan ekspresi dingin dan kerutan alisnya, sebenarnya hatinya sedikit sakit untuk mengusir perempuan yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat ia sukai. "Apakah kau mau mengkhianati Konoha **untukku?**"

_Sial,_ sang Uchiha bungsu mengumpat dalam hati. Baru saja ia sedikit kelepasan, pertanyaan barusan bisa saja Sakura jawab dengan anggukan atau sepatah kata "ya". Tapi jika itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak berani menjamin sekaligus mengutuk kebahagiannya atas jatuhnya gadis itu ke lubang hitam yang sama—bersama dirinya.

"Apakah kau mampu mengkhianati Konoha untukku?"

Tenggorokan Sakura sedikit tercekat, sorot matanya tengah menunjukan bahwa ia sedang memantapkan diri, ia mengangguk sekali. "Ya, jika itu yang kaupinta."

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah," sahut Sasuke cepat-cepat, ia segera menyadari keberadaan Karin yang belum sempat ia bunuh. _Kau tak kan bisa, Sakura._

"Bunuh dia." Perintah Sasuke menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut merah darah yang sedang sekarat tak berdaya—tanpa menoleh. "Lalu aku akan percaya padamu."

Sakura sedikit tercengang, keringat telah mengucur di wajah putih susunya. Sejenak ia menelan ludah, tentu ia tak kan mau membunuh orang kalau tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Iris hijaunya menatap perempuan terbalut jubah hitam berawan merah yang sedang tersungkur tak berdaya, tangannya menggenggam_kunai_ dan ia keluarkan dari jubah putihnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hanya seorang anggota dari tim yang aku dirikan," jawab Sasuke datar, iris kelamnya tak lepas dari sosok yang sebenarnya ia rindukan, "Seperti yang kaulihat, dia sudah tidak berguna."

Melihat keseriusan pada wajah yang biasa ceria itu, Sasuke sadar Sakura tak main-main. Hatinya goyah, sekilas ia terpikir untuk membawa Sakura. Rasa sakit yang selama ini menyerang pernapasannya kala memimpikan gadis itu, kini kian membuncah kala melihat wujud nyata sang gadis. "Sakura, kau ninja medis bukan?"

Sakura tersentak, dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau sekarang ia adalah seorang ninja medis? Sementara mantan rekan setimnya itu tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau bisa menggantikan dia, jikau kau berhasil."

Detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang, tujuan utamanya bukan melenyapkan gadis itu, tapi membunuh Sasuke. Sejak kemarin ia berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya, tapi ketika bertemu kembali dengan sepasang iris kelam yang lama ia rindukan, mendadak Sakura tak yakin.

Sasuke mendengus tipis seraya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ini akan sempurna." —_ya, sempurna bila kau di sisiku_, lanjut Sasuke pahit dalam hati. Sasuke tahu dirinya egois, tapi ia juga yakin kalau Sakura tak kan membunuh Karin. Ia memang sengaja mencari cara agar mantan rekans setimnya itu menyerah dan pulang—sekalipun itu dengan cara sengaja membuat gadis itu membenci dirinya.

_Dia benar-berar bukan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal_. Gumam Sakura dalam hati, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada _kunai-_nya dan berjalan mendekati Karin yang tersungkur dan sekarat. Sementara itu iris kelam Sasuke terus mengawasi sosok yang kini sedang mendekatinya dan Karin. Ia tersenyum kecil dalam hati, saat mendapati _kunai_ yang di pegang Sakura sedikit bergetar, ia tahu seperti apa gadis_nya_.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" ejek sang Uchiha bungsu, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati _chakra_ lain mendekat, ia melirik Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan _chakra_ tadi. Sasuke pun berjalan di belakang Sakura seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam secara diam-diam, ia tahu _chakra_yang sedang mendekat itu adalah _chakra_ dari mantan gurunya, Kakashi.

Sementara itu Sakura memang benar-benar tak menyadari _chakra_ gurunya mendekat, ia terlalu sibuk berpikir dengan kedua tangan menggenggam _kunai_erat-erat.

_Bagaimana ini? Gadis ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali._ Gumam Gadis berambut merah muda itu bingung, ia merasa dikejar waktu. _Tapi, jika aku menusuk Sasuke sekarang…_ sungguh, Sakura merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat ketika mengingat tujuan awalnya. Terpaksa membunuh orang yang sangat dicintai adalah keadaan yang sangat-sangat tak diinginkannya. Ini mimpi buruk.

Karin yang tersungkur di bawah, berusaha bernapas dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ninja tipe sensor itu dapat merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ lain mendekat, iris _ruby_-nya tidak terlalu kaget saat kilatan petir menguar tipis di telapak tangan Sasuke. Karin yakin, Sasuke pasti juga menyadari keberadaan _chakra_ lain tersebut namun tak mengindahkannya. _Aku tahu, kau tak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, Sasuke…_

Sasuke menggigit sedikit bibirnya, hanya gadis yang sedang memunggunginya ini yang mampu membuatnya ragu dalam membunuh seseorang—selain Naruto dan Kakashi. Degup jantungnya terasa berat, _Kakashi-sensei… cepatlah._

Hati Karin mencelos ketika melihat sorot sedih di mata kelam yang ia sukai, ia tahu Sasuke takut serangannya pada Sakura benar-benar mengenai gadis itu. Sebagai ninja sensor, Karin dapat memperhitungkan kehadiran _chakra_ asing itu, sepertinya Sasuke terlalu cepat melayangkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. _Gawat._

"S-sasuke… berhen…ti…" gumam Karin parau dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, bagaimana pun ia tahu Sasuke akan menyesal jika benar-benar melukai gadis itu. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar decitan _chidori_ yang menguat, ia segera menoleh…

**_Dash!_**

Tangan berpendar _chidori_ itu tersabet, Sasuke menyeringai di tengah degup jantungnya yang sempat meragu.

_Bagus, Kakashi-sensei_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

Yah, disini sesuai canon cuma yang dirubah keadaan Naruto aja. Naru kan harusnya lagi istirahat sma yamato-senpai, tapi kubuat naru baik2 aja dan gatau apa2 xD

**NOTE: **ada yang merhatiin gak sih? Masa Sasuke ga bisa tahu keberadaan _cakra_kakashi pas dateng nyelametin Sakura dari _chidori_ Sasuke? Kurasa Sasuke udah tahu kakashi bakal nyelametin, makanya saskey biarin _timming_ yang tepat buat ngeluarin _chidori_ biar gak bener2 kena Sakura. Karin juga ingetin Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat dan hanya fokus untuk merhatiin _cakra _Sasuke SEORANG. Dan dr foto (potongan manga) di upload kira-senpai dan kak mila di grup SSL: disitu Sasuke (lagi2) ngegigit bibir sendiri pas mau chidori Sakura dari belakang. (KYAAAAAAAAA XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** _buat anonymous review yang bernick __**sunny**__, yang protes kalau teori "Sasuke yang sebenarnya sadar keberadaan chakra kakashi pas mau dateng—itu salah karena Sasuke bukan ninja sensor."_

Kuberi tahu, mengapa Gaara bisa? Menagapa Naruto bisa? Mengapa Sakura bisa? –dan beberapa ninja lainnya yang bukan tipe sensor pun bisa. Kecuali kiba yang udah jelas bisa dari jarak jauh, apalagi hinata dan neji yang punya byakugan lebih jago. Ninja tipe sensor itu ditonjolkan bukan hanya mendeteksi chakra (klo kya gitu Lee aja bisa, tonton aja Naruto SD), tapi juga bisa merasakan aura dari chakra tersebut (seperti karin yang bilang ke sakura bahwa aura Sasuke sudah sangat gelap dan bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi wkt episode 215 atau berapa gitu lupa). Dan soal _sharingan_ Sasuke, kamu sendiri yang bilang buat ilusi alias genjutsu, terus apa yang salah klo kutulis Sasuke menggunakan genjutsu aka ilusi untuk sakura dan sai agar tak merasakan chakra tim taka? Oke deh, sekian bacot panjangnya, mudah2an jelas ya, Sunny? Tadinya mau kubales lewat PM aja, soalnya bakalan lebih panjang dan lebih jelas… tapi kamu nggak login, lain kali login yahh. Dan buat yang lain udah kubalesin di PM ya ^^

.

.

Karin yang tersungkur di bawah, berusaha bernapas dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ninja tipe sensor itu dapat merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ lain mendekat, iris _ruby_-nya tidak terlalu kaget saat kilatan petir menguar tipis di telapak tangan Sasuke. Karin yakin, Sasuke pasti juga menyadari keberadaan _chakra_ lain tersebut namun tak mengindahkannya. _Aku tahu, kau tak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, Sasuke…_

Sasuke menggigit sedikit bibirnya, hanya gadis yang sedang memunggunginya ini yang mampu membuatnya ragu dalam membunuh seseorang—selain Naruto dan Kakashi. Degup jantungnya terasa berat.

_Kakashi-sensei… cepatlah._

Hati Karin mencelos ketika melihat sorot sedih di mata kelam yang ia sukai, ia tahu Sasuke takut serangannya pada Sakura benar-benar mengenai gadis itu. Sebagai ninja sensor, Karin dapat memperhitungkan kehadiran _chakra_ asing itu, sepertinya Sasuke terlalu cepat melayangkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. _Gawat._

"S-sasuke… berhen…ti…" gumam Karin parau dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, bagaimana pun ia tahu Sasuke akan menyesal jika benar-benar melukai gadis itu. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar decitan _chidori_ yang menguat, ia segera menoleh…

**_Dash!_**

Tangan berpendar _chidori_ itu tersabet, Sasuke menyeringai di tengah degup jantungnya yang sempat meragu.

_Bagus, Kakashi-sensei_.

…

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
Canon(-AlternateTime) dan IC diusahakan :)  
_A SasuSaku's fic._

Missing Scene and spoiler canon.

…

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar decitan _chidori_ yang menguat, ia segera menoleh…

**_Dash!_**

Tangan berpendar _chidori_ itu tersabet, Sasuke menyeringai di tengah degup jantungnya yang sempat meragu.

_Bagus, Kakashi-sensei._

Sakura kembali dihadapkan kebingungan saat melihat tangan berpendar _chidori_milik Sasuke kini tersabet oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Mata hijaunya memandang kehadiran Kakashi-_sensei_ yang secara tiba-tiba itu dengan tatapan kaget. Kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ bisa sampai sini, itu berarti misi ilegalnya ketahuan?

Sementara Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan heran, karena ia merasa iris kelam Sasuke bukan yang dulu lagi.

_Dia bermaksud untuk membunuh Sakura?_ Gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang masih dipengaruhi rasa takut akan serangannya mengenai Sakura pun merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak bisa menyembunyikan helaan napas leganya. Akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu menarik kaki kirinya untuk menendang ke depan, agar Kakashi menghindar dan semua perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sini teralihkan—supaya tak ada yang menyadari ekspresi leganya.

Kakashi bergerak cepat seraya memberi tendangan balik dari udara setelah sebelumnya melompat untuk menghindari, sama cepatnya—Sasuke pun menghindar hingga melempar diri beberapa meter lebih jauh.

"Tch, satu persatu…" gumam Sasuke yang telah berhasil menetralisir perasaannya dan tengah memasang wajah sinis akan kehadiran tim lamanya yang kini datang satu demi satu. Sasuke agak berpikir di mana sekarang Naruto? Apa akan datang sebentar lagi juga? Apa ini semua rencana?

"Sakura, kau berusaha membunuh Sasuke sendirian, bukan?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ tanpa menoleh, pria berambut perak itu masih memasang kuda-kuda seraya berjongkok paska menghindari serangan Sasuke tadi. Di belakangnya, Sakura tersentak… misi ilegalnya sudah terlanjur ketahuan oleh gurunya sendiri. _Kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu tertunduk.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Sakura datang kemari untuk membunuhnya. Mata kelamnya melirik pada gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang tertunduk. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan sedih. Dari raut wajah Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke tahu niat Sakura untuk membunuhnya tidak sesuai dengan hati gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Ya, Sasuke tahu Sakura masih mencintainya.

"Kau tak perlu menanggung beban itu sendiri." suara berat pria bermasker itu memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Dilihatnya sang mantan guru sedang berbicara dengan Sakura yang berada dibelakang Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa dirinya adalah guru sekaligus pemimpin tim tujuh. Sudah seharusnya ia yang mengurus ini semua, bukan gadis kurus berambut merah muda yang ada di belakangnya ini. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara tim tujuh.

Kakashi -_sensei_ bangkit dengan wajah tertunduk menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih belum menoleh ke arah murid berambut merah muda di belakangnya.

"Sakura, aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bertanggung jawab padamu untuk membuatmu nyaman."

Kakashi ingat saat dulu Sakura menangis karena kepergian Sasuke, Kakashi datang dengan mudahnya berkata semua akan kembali normal. Padahal dulu ia juga berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri akan perkataannya tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pun ingat dan mengerti apa yang Kakashi-_sensei_maksud. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang, mengingat perkataan 'semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' dari Kakashi membuatnya tersadar kalau itu hanya sekedar kata penghibur.

"Sebenarnya saat kau menangisi Sasuke yang pergi, aku juga tengah meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya akan kembali normal. Maaf aku seperti seorang sensei yang ceroboh." Kata Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi. Sasuke yang sebenarnya mendengar itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaannya, entahlah… perasaan yang agak hangat ketika mendengar bahwa Sakura menangisi kepergiannya.

Sakura seperti akan membuat sanggahan, "Tidak, _sensei…_"

"—Cukup!" potong Sasuke cepat, ia memasang wajah seakan muak dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara Kakashi dan Sakura. "Akhiri drama kalian."

Kakashi menghela napas, _"_Aku sudah banyak menemui orang sepertimu yang kemudian tersesat. Mereka yang tersesat akhirnya balas dendam secara membabi buta."

Tak ada jawaban, keadaan hening sesaat sementara itu Karin yang tersungkur tepat di samping Sakura berdiri dan di belakang kakashi itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran…

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Kuharap kau tidak termakan dendam lebih jauh."

Sasuke menunduk menatap bebatuan jembatan, perkataan Kakashi itu membuatnya teringat akan keluarga dan klannya yang hampir musnah. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat keadaannya sekarang, sebatang kara, klan yang hampir punah dan hidupnya sebagai _nuke_-_nin_ yang tengah berantakan. Ia pun tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Itachi menghabisi klan Uchiha dan meninggalkan Sasuke saat masih kecil dengan air mata. Dan bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kalau penyebab klannya musnah hanya karena keegoisan petinggi Konoha?

Mendadak semuanya terasa lucu saat Kakashi berpesan padanya untuk tak termakan dendam? Siapa yang tidak sedih jika menjadi sebatang kara hanya karena kepentingan desa? Bukan, bukan itu... lebih tepatnya Sasuke merasakan pahit ketika mengetahui fakta tentang kakaknya dan Konoha.

Iris hijau Sakura perlahan mendapati bahu Sasuke bergetar. Wajah pemuda tampan yang semula tertunduk sedih itu kini terlihat seperti meringis menahan antara sakit dan tawa.

"Hahahaha…" tawa keras Sasuke merayap di udara. Ekspresi bungsu Uchiha itu sontak saja membuat Sakura dan Kakashi yang melihatnya menjadi terkejut. Jangankan tertawa sekeras itu, tertawa kecil saja Sasuke tidak pernah. Tapi tunggu… tawa itu semakin keras dan jelas bukan dari sesuatu yang lucu. Kakashi mau pun Sakura dapat menyadari bahwa tawa Sasuke lebih mengarah pada rasa sakit dan kecewa, kendati pemuda yang mata kirinya telah berdarah itu tertawa sekeras mungkin.

Sasuke merasa muak dengan semua ini dan menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya kembali menunjukan ekspresi dingin yang kali ini disertai tatapan marah dan kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas.

"Itachi, ayahku, ibuku…" Sasuke menggeram, kemudian menaikan nadanya secara tiba-tiba dengan intonasi marah, "Seluruh klanku! Bawalah mereka semua ke sini! Maka aku akan berhenti sekarang juga!"

Menyuruhnya berhenti mempermasalahkan dendam? Yang benar saja. Rasa benci Sasuke sudah membuncah sekarang, apa pun itu kalau menyangkut klan dan keluarganya pasti ia akan merasa begitu marah.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Kakashi seolah mengingatkan dengan wajah datar dan membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Kakashi dengan seringai dan tatapan menantang.

"Kau bicara seperti kau dapat membunuhku kapan saja." Sasuke mendengus, seringainya kini bertambah kejam. "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau masih guruku. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin membunuhmu…" nada Sasuke kian diperjelas, "…**Kakashi.**"

_Dia sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh Madara_, batin Kakashi mendapati Sasuke enggan menyebutnya '_sensei'_ kembali. Sementara Sakura rasanya ingin menangis saja mendapati perubahan Sasuke yang kian drastis ditemuinya. Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar bukan Sasuke-nya yang dulu.

"Sakura, bawa gadis itu (Karin) dan sembuhkan dia. Kita masih punya waktu dan gadis itu mengetahui banyak hal tentang musuh." Perintah Kakashi tanpa melepas pengawasan pada sosok _nuke-nin_ yang merupakan mantan muridnya itu. Sakura menoleh bingung.

"Lalu, _sensei_ bagaimana?"

"Bawa gadis itu dan pergi dari sini." Kakashi mengulang perintahnya dengan nada tegas membuat Sakura sadar maksudnya. Kakashi tak pernah setegas itu dan membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

Sadar akan nadanya yang terlalu tinggi pada Sakura, Kakashi menoleh dengan mata menyipit pada Sakura, ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Bagaimana pun ia sedang tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa takut.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi bebanmu, Sakura. Dengan kata lain, akan kuambil apa yang memang merupakan tanggung jawabku. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. Dengan segera, Sakura menggendong Karin di bahunya dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, mata kelam Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerakan Sakura yang akhirnya melompat dan menjauh. Sasuke terlihat menghela napas berat dengan tatapan mata memicing ke arah tanah.

Kakashi yang tak sengaja menyadari tatapan Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Bertahun-tahun ia menyaksikan Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke… kini kecurigaannya akan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura kian jelas. Kakashi membuka jubah putihnya dan terlihatlah seragam _jounin_ beserta _vest_ hijaunya, ia mendengus.

"Jadi itu benar…"

Suara Kakashi berhasil mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke, mata kelam pemuda itu menatap Kakashi dengan sorot yang jauh berbeda dengan tatapannya pada Sakura. Kakashi terkekeh kecil mendapati hal tersebut. Spekulasinya selaku penonton cinta segi tiga muridnya kini menjadi jelas dan tidak mungkin salah.

"Kalau kau menyayangi Sakura, harusnya kau berhenti membuatnya terus bersedih. Pulanglah."

Entah menagapa, Sasuke merasa kalimat Kakashi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Ia pun sebenarnya kaget mengapa secara tiba-tiba Kakashi berkata seperti itu. Setahu Sasuke, ia sudah menutupi rasa yang dimilikinya sebaik mungkin hingga sekarang.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sasuke melempar nada sinis.

Kakashi menaikan ikat kepalanya yang menutupi mata kiri, terlihatlah bola mata_sharingan_. Ia kembali mendengus mendapati kemunafikan mantan muridnya. "Mataku ini tak pernah salah melihat rupanya."

Menggenar kata 'mata', Sasuke menggeram melihat mata _sharingan_ milik Kakashi. Ia baru ingat mantan gurunya itu memiliki mata yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milik klan Uchiha, klannya—yang sudah habis karena Konoha. Sementara Kakashi masih berkata, "Semuanya mulai nampak jelas di mataku. Naruto, Sakura dan kau. Mengingatkanku pada masa laluku."

Kakashi memang mengingat timnya yang dulu. Obito yang menyukai Rin, Rin yang menyukai dirinya dan dirinya yang sebenarnya pun menyukai Rin. Tapi… sudah, Kakashi tak ingin menggali masa lalu kelamnya lagi.

"Kuperingati, jangan sampai kau menyesali semuanya ketika orang yang kaucintai telah pergi."

"Aku tak mencintai siapa pun!" geram Sasuke muak melihat mata _sharingan_Kakashi, pemuda bermata kelam itu kini mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya dan berlari ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi menganggap itu adalah dampak rasa malu Sasuke karena Kakashi dapat menebak dengan mudah keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Kakashi kembali mendengus, "Baiklah. Dasar, remaja." _Copy-nin_ itu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyambut serangan Sasuke. "Kau tak kan mengerti bagaimana rasanya penyesalan sebelum kau mengalaminya, Sasuke."

"Omong kosong!"—_chidori_ menguar.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Karin merasakan kesadarannya perlahan membaik, ada sesuatu yang hangat dan melegakan tepat di tempat luka dadanya—yang dibuat Sasuke kini sedang disembuhkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda. Iris _ruby_ Karin terasa panas. Sedari tadi, meski kesadarannya tidak terlalu penuh tapi ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas gelombang atmosfir kerinduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Karin menepis rasa iba terhadap keduanya, walau hati kecilnya begitu terbawa melihat mereka berdua sama-sama merindukan tapi sama-sama tidak bisa menunjukan.

"_Tch,_" Karin mendengus seraya sedikit berontak mengabaikan lukanya yang sebenarnya terasa sakit tanpa _chakra_ penyembuh Sakura.

"Sabarlah…" suara gadis berambut merah muda itu begitu pelan, sungguh berbeda dengan sebelumnya ketika meneriaki Sasuke. "Se-sebentar lagi… akan sem-buh…"

Karin kembali mendecih, merutuk dalam hati atas ketidak berdayaannya. Sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah gadis bermata hijau yang sedang menyembuhkannya.

_Kau musuh… aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu! Berhenti menangis di depanku—_

Tanpa Karin duga, iris merahnya tak menaatinya… iris itu telah berair sekarang sambil menatap mata hijau Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah basah.

_—dengan wajah sedih seperti itu._

"_Tch, kuso…_" erang Karin pelan. Ia benci mengakui ikut merasakan bagaimana sedihnya Sakura. Bertahun-tahun tak bertemu Sasuke dan kini melepas rindu dengan saling membunuh.

Sakura mengusap wajah basahnya sekilas ketika melihat mata merah Karin yang basah, "Kau pasti sangat kesakitan, bersabarlah… sedikit lagi."

_Bodoh. Kau tersenyum dengan wajah bodoh seperti itu._ Lagi-lagi Karin merutuk karena tak sanggup. Ia benci melihat senyum sakit gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sementara Sakura sedari tadi sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan kesedihannya. Sejak tadi fikirannya terpaut pada lelaki yang dicintainya. Rasanya Sasuke yang saat ini tak begitu dikenalinya, sungguh tak dikenalinya. Jauh lebih kasar dan sampai tega mencoba membunuhnya.

"Sasuke yang kau kenal bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi," ungkap Karin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura agar ninja medis itu berhenti menyembuhkannya, "_Chakra-_nya telah dingin dan gelap."

Sakura tersentak, ia tahu gadis berambut merah darah dalam tanganannya ini merupakan ninja tipe sensor. Ia pastikan sesaat keadaan Karin dan membantu gadis berkacamata itu bangkit untuk duduk sebelum akhirnya bergegas kembali menuju jembatan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Jadi, itu _Susano'o?_"

Kakashi terengah melihat pendar keunguan berwujud iblis yang besar melapisi Sasuke kali ini lebih seram dan beraura berat. Kakashi tak menyangka Sasuke masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang membutuhkan banyak_chakra_.

Mantan muridnya itu tertawa keras, "Kenapa? _Sharingan_ palsumu tidak mampu mengikutinya?"

Sasuke berteriak dengan nada sombong namun tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sakit pada kedua matanya.

"Argh."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, rupanya memang mantan muridnya itu sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sementara itu Sasuke memegangi kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk menatap rival sekaligus mantan gurunya di depan sana namun hasilnya berbayang…

Sasuke dapat melihat Kakashi memiliki banyak bayangan, sial… matanya tak menaatinya saat ini. Ia coba paksakan untuk menggeleng kuat sambil memejamkan mata dan kemudian mengeluarkan _Susano'o_-nya lagi… tapi, "Argh."

Matanya terasa sakit, amat sakit. Sasuke bahkan tak bisa lagi melihat jelas keadaan sekitar, semuanya tampak buram. Mendadak ia merasa takut untuk tidak bisa mengalahkan mantan gurunya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

_Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

Sasuke tak kehabisan akal dan mencoba memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mendeteksi _chakra_, mata yang merupakan senjatanya memang sakit, tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu itu. Ia coba saja untuk menggunakan _taijutsu_. Namun belum lama ia mencoba mendeteksi _chakra_, sesuatu yang beraura mengancam berada tepat di belakangnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu—tenaganya benar-benar hampir habis. Dengan gerakan secepat yang ia bisa, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menyencekik leher lawannya untuk segera mengambil _kunai_ di tangan sang lawan dan…

_ZRASH…_

Perlahan pandangannya agak membaik, iris kelamnya terbuka lebih lebar saat mendapati Naruto mendapati sayatan dari tangannya sedang melirik Sasuke tajam. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat mendapati Sakura tengah berada dalam gendongan Naruto.

_Jadi…_

Degup jantung Uchiha bungsu itu terasa lebih cepat karena terkejut.

_Aku hampir melukai, Sakura?_

Belum sempat Sasuke menetralisir rasa terkejutnya, ia mendengar kecipak air sungai dibelakangnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi tengah mencoba menyerangnya.

_Tch, mernyerang saat aku lemah?_

Secepat kilat pria berkimono putih melompat tinggi sambil melempar beberapa_shuriken_ ke bawah—ke arah Kakashi. Matanya yang terasa sakit tak begitu ia hiraukan karena kini sudah membaik meski masih belum dapat menggunakan_sharingan_—karena itu ia mencoba memakai _taijutsu_-nya dengan baik. Nampaknya Kakashi mampu menghindari _shuriken_ dengan mudah dan kini mengejar Sasuke.

Mereka pun mengalami baku hantam dengan kaki berpijak pada tembok jembatan yang tinggi. Lama-kelamaan posisi Sasuke semakin mundur menuju ke atas, keadaannya belum pulih betul dan bahkan sebenarnya ia hampir kehabisan napas.

_Tch, sial_.

Sasuke merutuki mantan gurunya ini yang pantang menyerah. Sesungguhnya hatinya telah gusar setelah menyadari siapa yang akan dibunuhnya tadi itu. Ia ingin sekali memastikan Sakura benar baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengambil gerakan cepat untuk menjepit tubuh Kakashi dengan kakinya untuk kemudian bersalto dan melempar tubuh mantan gurunya itu ke atas.

Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan gerakan yang Sasuke buat namun ia dapat mengambil alih kembali keseimbangannya dengan mendarat di atas pohon. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang meluncur ke arah bawah jembatan kembali. Kakashi mendengus dan menyusul secepat kilat—terjun mengikuti Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke akan melukai Naruto atau pun Sakura di bawah sana.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke terjun dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sungai di bawah sana, wajah datarnya menutupi segalanya. Dalam hatinya ia begitu mencemaskan gadis berambut merah muda yang hampir saja celaka karena di tangannya sendiri. Sasuke menoleh sesaat ke belakang, mendapati Kakashi yang mengikutinya.

_Sial_._ Aku tak juga tidak ingin mencelakakannya!_ Geram Sasuke dalam hati ketika melihat mata tajam Kakashi, ia tahu Kakashi menyalahkannya atas apa yang hampir saja terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke mendarat di atas air di depan Naruto dan Sakura namun Kakashi segera mendarat di antara mereka. Pria berambut perak itu mencoba membuat perlindungan agar Sasuke tak mencelakai Sakura atau pun Naruto lagi.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Naruto." desis Kakashi sinis melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya lelah sambil menumpu berat badannya dengan sebelah lutut dan sebelahnya lagi menjadi pegangan tangan kirinya. Ia dapat melihat gadis yang disukainya berada dalam gendongan Naruto begitu rapat. Naruto menurunkan Sakura, sementara Sakura yang juga masih terkejut itu bingung harus berkata apa.

"Te-terimakasih, Naruto." ucapnya canggung. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak. Naruto pasti akan marah padanya karena tidak diberitahu misi ilegal ini. Mata hijau Sakura kini kembali menatap sosok pemuda di sebalah sana, pemuda yang baru saja mencoba membunuhnya, Sakura menatap pemuda itu kecewa.

_Aku tak pantas kecewa, aku pun sudah berusaha membunuhmu, Sasuke._

"Aku bahkan tak mengira kau akan kemari dan menyelamatkan Sakura. Naruto." ucap Kakashi masih menatap Sasuke tajam, "Tidak seperti seorang pengecut yang hampir membunuh Sakura."

Pemuda bermata kelam itu patut disalahkan, memang. Ia tahu itu. Sasuke menatap kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura, cara Naruto menggendong dan menyelamatkan Sakura, cara Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak mendapati itu semua. Ia… iri.

Tapi apa yang pantas darinya? Bahkan dirinya baru saja hampir membunuh Sakura. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot menyesal di kedua mata kelamnya, alisnya mengkerut naik—sakit. Ia pun bangkit seraya memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napas.

Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris kelam yang telah bertransformasi menjadi datar dan dingin. Dilihatnya Naruto pun berdiri menghadapnya dan menatapnya marah.

"Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_ juga anggota tim tujuh!" Naruto berteriak mengingatkan.

_Sok pahlawan_. Geram Sasuke dalam hati. Pemuda bermata kelam itu melempar seringai meremehkan seolah tak peduli.

"Aku bukan bagian dari tim itu lagi."

Sakura tersentak. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat tak ada penyesalan para raut Sasuke karena telah mencoba membunuhnya. Gadis bermata hijau itu tertunduk, mengingat memang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan—untuk apa ia bersedih kalau Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya dengan sungguh-sungguh?

"Sekarang kalian mengerti, kan, Naruto, Sakura? Dia benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh." Ucap Kakashi tak melepas tatapan sinisnya pada Sasuke. "Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan seraya melangkah lebih maju mensejajarkan Kakashi dan membelakangi Sakura. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan kesungguhan, "Seseorang bernama Tobi memberi tahuku tentang kebenaran Itachi."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sejenak kemudian berusaha datar lagi. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Jadi, kalau Naruto sudah tahu apakah pemuda itu akan minta maaf atas kematian kakaknya atas nama Konoha, huh? Mengingat cita-cita Naruto adalah menjadi Hokage—pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Aku tak terlalu percaya pada Tobi. Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kecewamu."

_Tch, ternyata bukan meminta maaf. Bahkan tak ada nada penyesalan di sana._"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tahu aku. Kau bahkan tak pernah memiliki keluarga!" tersirat nada marah di sana, "Jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Cukup, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke tersentak kaget melirik ke arah asal suara dari sosok di samping Naruto. Gadis bermata hijau itu menunjukan sorot marah, baru kali ini Sasuke melihatnya. Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah berani seperti itu padanya, tapi Sasuke tetap menunjukan wajah acuh meski hatinya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang selama ini Naruto lakukan untukmu? Tak peduli rumor yang beredar, Naruto tetap menganggapmu teman!" kilatan marah Sakura perlahan memudar ketika sedikit menundukan kepala. "Ketika semua orang mengincarmu untuk membunuhmu… Naruto justru satu-satunya orang yang ingin menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan sekarang, Naruto ingin menolongmu."

Mata kelam itu memicing perlahan dipenuhi sorot kebencian. Lagi-lagi Naruto yang di banggakan semua orang terutama Konoha—desa yang telah mengecewakannya, dan sekarang Sakura? Sasuke masih berdiri kaku menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia mendengus.

"Menolongku dari apa?"

"Dari—"

"Dari dendam." Potong Naruto, mata birunya menatap lurus pada Sasuke. "Aku berjanji akan menolongmu dari balas dendam."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan mata kelam yang berwarna sedikit keabu-abuan, matanya telah rusak dan ia sembunyikan itu. "Tak perlu repot-repot. Karena aku sudah membunuh salah satu musuh Itachi, tetua Konoha—Danzo Shimura."

Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membunuh seorang tetua yang memiliki kemampuan berat dan hebat seperti Danzo? _Apakah Sasuke membunuhnya sendiri?_ Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Iris kelam yang telah berdarah itu menerawang penuh kebencian, jemari kanannya terus bergerak seakan mengepal tapi tidak jadi—begitu terus menerus. "Aku merasa nama Uchiha perlahan bersih… Uchiha akan terbebas dari dunia ninja yang kotor ini."

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, Sasuke kembali berkata tenang dengan sorot terawang yang masih dipenuhi kebencian. "Kalian tak akan mengerti. Aku sudah muak ditertawakan, tetang klanku dan tentang perlindungan konyol Konoha yang tak kumengerti."

Mata kelam itu semakin memicing tajam, "Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan? Memusnahkan klanku? Aku akan membantu menghapuskan Uchiha dari ingatan kalian. Akan kubunuh kalian semua dan menghancurkan Konoha. Lalu…"

Sasuke menggeser pandangan benci satu-persatu pada timnya yang dulu. Menatap Kakashi dan menemukan _mangekyo sharingan_ di sana, membuatnya muak karena mata itu hanya Uchiha yang berhak memilikinya. Naruto, entah mengapa rasanya semakin benci saja karena pemuda cengengesan itu kini nampak berbeda. Terakhir, Sakura… Sasuke membuang pandangannya tak ingin menatap mata hijau itu berlama-lama.

"…Lalu membangkiktkan klanku." Sasuke sedikit melirik pada gadis berambut merah muda di sana sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang ekspresi angkuhnya.

Kakashi mengernyit, Sasuke benar-benar tengah berubah menjadi pribadi seorang penjahat. Ia melirik pada Naruto dan Sakura, pasti mereka tak begitu mengerti karena dua orang itu begitu menyayangi Sasuke.

Naruto membentuk segel dengan tangannya hingga tercipta dua _bunshin_. Kakashi merentangkan sebelah tangan, "Ini tugasku, Naruto. Bawalah Sakura pergi dari sini!"

Sakura menoleh terkejut, "Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei—"_

"—kalau kau tetap di sini. Kau akan melihat apa yang tak ingin kaulihat."

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, apa itu maksudnya Kakashi-_sensei_akan membunuh Sasuke?

"Tapi, _sesei—"_

"Sakura!" potong Kakashi yang agak jengkel dengan kekerasan kepala Sakura. "_Kunai_ beracun yang kau gunakan tidak akan berguna. Orochimaru telah membuat Sasuke kebal terhadap racun!"

Kakashi melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan tanpa menoleh, iris _mangekyo sharingan_-nya menatap Sasuke. "Lagi pula, kau tak sanggup membunuh Sasuke, bukan? Pulanglah."

Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya, tentu saja ia melihat cerminan dirinya ada pada diri Sakura saat ini. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura karena gadis itu telah menunduk dengan wajah kesal menahan tangis. Sebelah tangan Uchiha bungsu itu menyentuh lengan kiri yang sebenarnya sudah terasa sakit, tapi ia paksakan untuk…

—_chidori_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Karin yang masih bersandar di tembok di atas jembatan itu merasakan _chakra_Sasuke di bawah sana telah hampir habis. "Sasuke—"

Karin terjatuh saat mencoba bangkit, rasanya seluruh tulang telah remuk dan hampir hancur. Terutama bagian ulu hatinya. Mata _ruby_-nya menerawang sakit, ia ingat sejahat apa tadi Sasuke hampir membunuhnya.

.

.

_"Sasuke—to-long!" erang Karin meronta dari bekapan Danzo dari belakang. Pria tua itu menggunakan tangan kiri yang tersisa untuk mengekang leher karin dengan lengannya itu. Bahkan Karin nyaris tak bisa bernapas karenanya._

_"Jangan bergerak, Karin." Pesan Sasuke tenang dengan tangan dan chidori menguar di tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Iris ruby Karin melembut tenang mendengarnya, karena Sasuke akan segera menyelamatkannya._

_Tapi…_

_Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati chakra Sasuke gelap dan dingin._

_"Argh." Karin mengerang tertahan saat chidori menembus dadanya beserta dada Danzo di belakangnya. Mata merah itu mengecil, tanpa disangkanya sang Uchiha kini menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah._

_"Kau adalah beban karena sudah menjadi tawanan."_

_Hanya karena itu? Sasuke tega mencelakainya? Hanya karena ia tengah menjadi tawanan Danzo, Sasuke menganganggapnya beban?_

_._

_._

_Tidak._ Karin menggeleng seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sakit saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia kecewa pada pria yang selama ini telah ia beri kesetiaan. _Aku tidak mau bersama Sasuke lagi…_

.

==00==00==00==

.

Baku hantam itu terus terjadi. Antara Uchiha Sasuke, kriminal kelas S yang stamina dan tubuhnya nyaris drop, melawan Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara Kakashi tak bisa berbuat apa pun karena dirinya tengah dikekang oleh _bunshin_ Naruto.

_Tck! Sial._ Kakashi menggeram saat tak bisa membebaskan diri sementara di depan matanya, Naruto dan Sasuke telah siap dengan _rasengan_ dan _chidori_ yang nampak tidak lemah itu, bahkan berkekuatan penuh.

"Naruto!" teriak Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan. Iris kelam Sasuke melirik benci.

_Untuk apa mereka memintaku kembali sementara yang dipedulikan hanya Naruto!_

—_CHIDORI!_

_RASENGAN!—_

_BLAAARRR!_

Keduanya terpental karena hantaman kuat. Kakashi yang baru saja terlepas dari_bunshin_ Naruto yang menghilang itu pun langsung menangkap Naruto dari belakang agar tidak terpental terlalu jauh. Sementara tubuh Sasuke terpental ke sebelah sana, menuju bebatuan tajam.

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

_Brukh!_

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak saat mendapati makhluk putih menangkap tubuh Sasuke dari belakang sebelum tubuh kriminal kelas S itu terhantam bebatuan tajam. Entah datang dari mana makhluk itu… tapi tiba-tiba saja semua menghilang. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya tubuh Sasuke menghilang bersama pusaran spiral yang entah berasal dari mana.

Sakura meremas jubah bagian dadanya, sambil menatap pusaran spiral itu menghilang…

"_Sa…suke-kun…_"

.

.

.

.

_Brukh!_

Sasuke terjatuh tepat di mulut goa, secara tiba-tiba ia berada di sini. Seorang pria bertopeng spiral oranye menghampiri dan menarik kerah kimono putihnya, memaksanya bangkit.

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk kembali ke markas dan istirahat setelah membunuh Danzo!"

Sasuke tak menggubris saat pria bertopeng oranye itu melepas kerah kimono putihnya. Pria bermata kelam yang sedang dihardik pun masih tak merespon, ia hanya memegangi kedua matanya sambil setengah meringis.

Tobi menggeleng seraya memicingkan mata. Difikirannya, hati yang dimiliki Sasuke sudah mati saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke dengan kejam dan tak berperasaannya mencelakai Karin yang menjadi tawanan Danzo. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Karena kelemahan Sasuke sebenarnya ada pada _kunoichi_ merah muda yang tak pernah masuk dalam daftar curiganya mengenai Sasuke.

"Kau pasti memaksakan diri di sana lebih lama saat bertemu gadis _pink_ itu bukan?"

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?" sinis Sasuke tetap memegangi kedua matanya, sakit.

"_Tch_, tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku," sahut Tobi setengah mendengus, "Zetsu putih melihat semuanya dan aku tahu kebenarannnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**Chapter depan SasuSakunya mulai romen2an kok ^^ tapi ya gitu deh… romen SasuSaku kan pait pedes asem manis gimana gitu. Jadi nggak terlalu so swit mungkin layaknya FTV2 XD**

**Kuromi: Yakkk, akhirnya fict plagiat ini apdet juga ya xD**

**Readers: fict plagiat yang tinggal nyontek aja lama apdetnya! #rasengan!**

**Kuromi: huhuhu, ternyata plagiat itu susah dan berat tahu… nonton dan nulis ulang kejadian di animenya, bikin aku terikat dalam menulis DX dan jujur saja setelah melihat lagi tulisan bermodalkan plagiatin karya Mashashi Kishimoto ini bikin aku ngerasa agak aneh sendiri. gaya bahasanya bukan aku banget XD gegara hampir semua percakapannya copas subtitle anime Naruto XDDD**

**NOTE: **_masih juga percaya klo Sasuke mau bunuh Sakura beneran? Klo merhatiin manganya, Sasuke digambar gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri waktu nyerang Sakura dari belakang (lekas buka komiknya lagi deh yang masih nyimpen ^^) dan di animenya, JELAS sekali mata Sasuke terlihat cemas/khawatir/menyesal saat mendapati bahwa ternyata Sakuralah yang nyaris terbunuh oleh tangannya dan dia sempet ngeliatin Sakura yang ucapin makasih ke Naruto dengan tatapan… yah mungkin cemburu? Coba tonton lagi aja episode 214 apa 215 ya aku lupa XD lagian setelah melihat sekilas ternyata Naruto yang lagi gendong Sakura (nyelametin gitu), Sasuke kan langsung diajak adu jotos sama Kakashi untuk sesaat terus pas udah sampe atas jemabatan adu jotosnya, Sasuke buru-buru turun lagi kaya ngga sabar mau lihat keadaan Sakura/Naruto di bawah sana gitu XDDD *entah yang dia khawatirin Naruto atau Sakura? masih misteri… XDDD #mulaiFujoshi*_

Sankyu… anata tachi wa komenutaru no kakimasho~! ^^  
(^ grammar ancur sekali XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**"Matamu sudah rusak."** Pria bertopeng spiral itu menggumamkan nada mengejek atas kesombongan Uchiha bungsu di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berjalan dari mulut goa menuju ke dalam. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri di sana lebih lama."

Tak ada jawaban dari pria berkimono putih di sebelahnya, Tobi mendengus menyaksikan keangkuhan yang bertahan pada wajah tampan itu. Mata kelam Sasuke sudah keabu-abuan. Dapat diperkirakan _sharingan_ biasa pun tak kan bisa lagi aktif.

"Pandanganmu memburuk, akui saja." Gumam Tobi meneliti tatapan Sasuke yang lurus ke depan.

Sasuke menghirup napas diam-diam merasakan denyutan sakit di kedua bola matanya. Pikirannya masih kacau mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat Naruto datang menyelamatkan Sakura yang nyaris terbunuh di tangannya. Hampir saja tadi ia melukai Sakura, kedutan nyeri di bola matanya bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

Terlebih, saat Sakura mengatakan terima kasih dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Argh!" Sasuke menggeram memegangi matanya. "Aku berubah pikiran."

Tobi menoleh mendengar Sasuke, mereka masih terus berjalan.

"Aku bersedia memakai mata Itachi."

"Heh, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" Seringai penuh kemenangan tergores pada wajah di balik topeng oranye spiral tersebut.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Gumam Sasuke sambil memijit keningnya dengan tekanan yang agak kencang, karena rasanya sungguh sakit.

"Syarat?" Tobi memicingkan mata, "Syarat apa itu?"

* * *

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Canon(-AlternateTime) dan IC diusahakan :)  
_A SasuSaku's fic._

_Warn: canon, missing Scene and spoiler_._  
Setelah sampai chapter 5, chapter 6 ini tidak lagi menyontek chapter manganya. ^^_

* * *

Sakura berjalan pulang sehabis dari kantor hokage guna memberikan laporan. Tsunade-_shisou_ masih koma tak sadarkan diri hingga Hatake Kakashi—guru tim tujuhnya—terpilih menjadi pemimpin Konoha selanjutnya.

Tak ada pesta foya-foya mengingat bangunan di sepanjang desa baru saja direnovasi, paska pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Pein. Hanya makan malam biasa sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat untuk Kakashi dari rekan dan murid-muridnya.

Oh ya, ada Karin tadi di restoran. Harusnya Karin berada dalam tahanan untuk diintrogasi. Tapi gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata itu minta ramen dengan daging babi yang matang, baru mau menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dari pihak penyelidik.

Memang pada dasarnya Kakashi tidak tegaan, ia pun mengajak Karin yang keadaannya belum pulih betul untuk ikut makan malam bersamanya dan rekan-rekannya.

Kini, Sakura berjalan sendiri setelah menolak tawaran Naruto dan Sai yang berniat mengantarnya pulang. _Kunoichi_ berambut merah muda pendek itu memilih sendiri. Selama acara makan malam tadi pun ia memilih untuk diam ketimbang bergurau dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

Pikirannya masih beku, dihantui bayang-bayang mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya datar namun tajam. Pria yang dicintainya itu telah tega mencoba membunuhnya. Sama hal dengan dirinya sendiri, bedanya ia tak sanggup membunuh pria Uchiha itu.

_"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau pun tak sanggup melakukannya, kan, Sakura?"_

Perkataan Kakashi yang menyuruhnya pulang saja waktu itu sangat menyayat hatinya. Bagaimana bisa nyali yang sudah dipupuknya dengan telaten, roboh begitu saja begitu melihat mata kelam Sasuke. Membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu mereka saat masih menjadi anak-anak yang tak mengerti apa itu kebencian dan dendam.

Sakura menghela napas, rasanya sampai kapan pun pikiran ini tak kan pergi darinya. Bagaimana bisa, mereka yang dahulu saling melindungi dan ada satu sama lain. Dipertemukan lagi untuk saling membunuh.

Mata hijau Sakura meredup menatap langit yang memamerkan purnama bulan.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Tanpa terasa, Sakura telah sampai di rumahnya. Pot-pot kecil tak lagi sebanyak dulu, karena belakangan ini Sakura tak punya waktu untuk merawat tanamannya. Ia merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci dan menjulurkan kunci itu pada lubang pintu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin bergerak aneh, tengkuk Sakura terasa bergidik dan kunci di tangannya yang sudah di depan lubang pintu pun terjatuh ke lantai. Bunyi logam beradu dengan lantai batu terdengar, angin di belakang Sakura semakin bergerak tak wajar.

Perasaan tak enak menyergap Sakura dan membuat gadis itu membalikkan badan.

_Wuusss!_

Pusaran spiral muncul di udara seakan memuntahkan dua sosok di hadapan Sakura. Mata hijau Sakura yang pada awalnya lelah dan mengantuk kini terbuka lebih lebar. _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu menahan napas, terkejut, panik, takut sekaligus… terharu.

"S-sasu… ke-_kun_?" bersama Tobi?

Sakura yang tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya menatap Tobi di samping Sasuke. Entah bagaimana bisa sekarang mata hijaunya terkunci melihat _sharingan_ pria bertopeng itu.

"Waktumu tak banyak, Sasuke. Ingat perjanjian kita." Tobi berujar masih intens memandang Sakura lalu melompat kebelakang hingga pusaran spiral menelan sosoknya, menghilang.

Tangan Sakura bergerak merogoh kantung _kunai_-nya dengan tangan bergetar. Entah apa tujuan pria Uchiha di hadapannya. Tapi ia haruslah waspada mengingat sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah saling membunuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura melirik ke kiri dan kanan, rasanya ingin meminta pertolongan orang lain karena tubuhnya sendiri sedang lelah. Tapi ia tak tega jika Sasuke dikeroyok warga satu Konoha. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang datar kini menggores seringai miring nan tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyelipkan nada sinis yang sangat tipis, "Untuk memegang _kunai_ saja tanganmu bergetar. Kau masih lemah rupanya."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya masih melihat ke sekitar. Daerah rumahnya bukanlah kawasan sepi tapi kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang lewat? Bahkan suara serangga dan burung hantu pun tak ada. Aneh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak saat mendengar Sasuke mencuri beberapa langkah untuk mendekat. _Kunai_ di tangannya masih bergetar dan Sakura mundur selangkah. "Apa ya-yang kau inginkan?"

Dengusan tipis terdengar, Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sakura merasa terancam karena punggungnya sudah menempel di pintu rumah pun reflek menggoreskan _kunai_nya. Sasuke berjengit dan sedikit mengerang dengan gigi masih mengatup, diraihnya kedua pundak Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura sadar ada yang berubah dari sepasang mata kelam di hadapannya. Mata pria yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat berkabut dan tak sekelam biasanya. Keabu-abuan. Lingkar mata Sasuke pun agak menggelap janggal. Sakura ingat sekarang, terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, saat itu mata kiri Sasuke berdarah. Mendadak rasa takut menguap, digantikan ketakutan yang lain…

_Kunai_ berhias darah milik Sasuke terjatuh dari tangan Sakura. Alis merah mudanya bertaut sakit, kalau analisanya tak salah… mungkinkah mata menawan itu telah rusak? Tanpa sadar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke.

_"Daijoubuka?"_ bisik gadis bermarga Haruno itu bergetar. Pemilik mata kelam di hadapannya tak berekspresi, masih memandanginya lurus. Suara bisikannya menyisakan suara isak-isak tipis. Perlahan tercipta suara tangis pelan yang ditahan-tahan.

Sakura menunduk, tangannya masih bertengger di kedua pipi tirus Sasuke. Sementara tangan Sasuke masih di kedua pundak Sakura. Perlahan, pria bermarga Uchiha itu merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk wanita merah muda yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Melupakan tangannya yang terluka karena goresan _kunai_ Sakura.

Tapi tangisan gadis dalam pelukannya kian keras, mengundang Sasuke untuk mengelus punggung sang gadis dan mengeratkan pelukan. Tangan Sakura terjatuh melingkari pundak Sasuke untuk membalas pelukan. Sedangkan hidung dan bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu menempel lembut di rambut merah muda itu.

"_Gomen…_" Sasuke berbisik di antara helaian rambut merah muda itu, "_Gomen na, _Sakura_…_"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap remaja tanggung yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedikit kecewa karena belum puas menyesapi aroma gadis itu hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya pandangannya tak lagi jelas. Tapi cahaya dari sepasang mata hijau, serta aroma lembut yang khas dan memabukan itu cukup mengobatinya saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan menempel tepat di atas lukanya, itu tangan Sakura yang mengaliri _cakra_ penyembuh. Pria berkimono putih itu melayangkan tatapan yang agak lembut. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh kepala merah muda gadis itu. "_Iryo nin…_"

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura bersembunyi ketika Sasuke menjatuhkan tangan besar dan hangatnya di atas kepala Sakura. Bagi Sakura, tangan besar Sasuke terasa nyaman seperti mengaliri sesuatu yang positif untuknya. Sementara dirinya mengaliri _cakra_ penyembuh untuk goresan luka Sasuke yang tak sengaja ia buat.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata. Wajah itu tidak berubah tetapi memberi sedikit perbedaan, lebih menawan. Sisa-sisa air mata gadis itu masih ada, Sasuke mengusapnya. Menghapusnya. Berharap dengan begitu semua luka yang digoreskannya pada Sakura selama ini bisa ikut terhapus.

Sudah lama mereka berpisah, Sakura sudah sehebat dan secantik ini. Terakhir, mereka bertemu dalam keadaan saling membunuh. Sekarang, mereka bertemu dalam keadaan saling melindungi dan berbagi kasih. Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih pada _genjutsu_ yang dijanjikan Tobi saat ini. Memberinya ruang dan waktu untuk berdua dengan Sakura meski tak lama.

Rasa perih di tangannya mulai membaik, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, "Cukup." Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Bahkan Sakura baru sadar Sasuke semakin tampan karena jarak yang lumayan dekat ini. Tangan besar Sasuke menampung pipi hingga telinga serta beberapa helai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Maaf." Sasuke bergumam. Merasa tak sanggup melihat mata Sakura saat ini, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada bibir tipis _kunoichi_ cantik itu. "Saat kau hampir terbunuh di tanganku…" tangannya yang di pipi Sakura itu pun terjatuh namun Sakura genggam di antara dada mereka. Sasuke melanjutkan, kali ini benar-benar tertunduk, "Setelah hari itu aku tak pernah bisa tidur. Kau membuatku gila dengan memikirkan keadaanmu setiap waktu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menunjukan rasa bersalah yang tak ditutup-tutupi sambil meremas lembut tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya, "Aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu." ungkapnya meyakinkan. Sorot matanya menunjukan keinginan agar Sakura mempercayai kata-katanya. "Karena aku tak kan pernah…" suara Sasuke mengecil, "tak kan pernah bisa kehilangan yang berharga." Sasuke menggeleng. "Tak lagi, aku tidak mau…"

Sasuke bahkan tak melihat mata hijau Sakura yang sempat terbelalak, tapi kini melembut. Dengan senyum tipis dan alis merah muda terpaut menahan gejolak haru.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

"—tidak. Kau harus percaya!"

"Aku percaya." potong Sakura. Tak dipungkiri, ada sensasi sejuk pada jiwanya. Juga kekontrasan, rasa hangat yang membuatnya entah mengapa ingin menangis lagi. Padahal Sakura sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan termanis dari Sasuke. "Aku percaya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sepasang mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh kedua mata Sasuke yang saat ini memejamkan mata. Sakura mengaliri _chakra_ menganalisa apa yang terjadi pada sepasang mata kelam menawan pujaannya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari adanya kerusakan fatal pada syaraf-syaraf penting di mata itu.

Sasuke tanpa sadar melenguh, berkat rasa nyaman yang diberikan Sakura pada kedua matanya. Mata yang sejujurnya sudah terasa sangat nyeri, kini perlahan, denyutan nyeri yang kerap menyiksanya mulai berkurang. Sasuke membuka mata setelah Sakura melapaskannya, dapat ia rasakan hasilnya: pandangannya sedikit menajam. Tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada.

"Tak bisa disembuhkan," Sakura menggeleng, matanya terlihat cemas membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat sejak dulu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Matamu sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan…"

"Sshh…" Sasuke mengacak lembut pucuk kepala merah muda itu sebentar, tersenyum tipis. "_Daijobuda._ Mata ini akan segera diganti."

"Operasi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan donor?" Sakura bertanya antusias, "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan _kekkai genkai_-mu?"

"Aku akan memiliki mata Itachi…" Sasuke memandang langit, seakan bulan purnama itu adalah senyuman kakaknya yang sedang sekarat waktu itu.

"_Souka?_" suara gadis itu kian antusias, kini ikut memandang bulan purnama di langit bersama Sasuke. "Aku harap semuanya lancar."

Pandangan mereka beralih, menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke mengangguk. "Banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu—"

"Sasuke!" suara pria bertopeng itu tiba-tiba muncul setelah pusaran spiral memuntahkan sosoknya. "Cepat."

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh sesaat ke Tobi dan kini menatap Sakura. "Tapi lain waktu."

Semua berjalan seperti mimpi bagi Sakura. Saat merasakan tangan besar berstektur agak kasar milik Sasuke meremas tangannya lembut sebelum akhirnya terlepas dan menghilang terhisap pusaran spiral bersama Tobi.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Jadi itu…" gumaman Tobi tak membuat Sasuke menoleh, hanya menajamkan pendengaran. Mereka sedang berada di goa markas rahasia. Dengan posisi Sasuke di atas meja panjang operasi dan Tobi berdiri di sebelahnya. Di belakang mereka terdapat puluhan akuarium berisi air dan satu bola mata Uchiha untuk satu akuarium. "Dia melemahkanmu."

Sasuke tak menyahut, Tobi melanjutkan "Dia ancaman."

"Tidak akan. Dia memang pintar tapi tak kan menyebarkan pertemuan kami."

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Tobi sedikit kesal, "Dia memang bukan ancaman dari luar, tapi dari dalam. Kau tahu maksudku."

Sasuke terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit goa. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Akan menjadi urusanku kalau mengancam keberadaan kita!"

Sasuke menoleh malas, kembali menatap langit-langit goa. "Lakukan saja transpantasi ini dengan cepat. Aku bukan bagianmu dan hanya melakukan yang kuperlukan di sini. Berhenti berkata seolah aku remaja labil yang akan dilemahkan cinta!"

"Cinta?" Tobi membeo, "Aku tak membahas itu tapi kau yang mengatakannya." Terselip nada mengejek di sana. Wajah Sasuke berubah datar tak berekspresi sama sekali, Tobi terkekeh, "Mengesankan."

"Dia pasti bukan gadis biasa."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengamini gumaman Tobi dalam hatinya.

"Kita mulai, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun memejamkan mata. Dalam kegelapan, ia seakan mendengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya. Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibir kirinya, pasti Tobi usil melakukan ini. Selanjutnya setitik cahaya putih melebar, terlalu silau.

Sekarang, dalam pandangannya, Sasuke mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk di tepi pantai memunggunginya. Sialan, Tobi benar-benar sialan. Sasuke mengumpat dan mengutuk _genjutsu_ yang Tobi buat. Keterlaluan…!

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura terbangun, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak memerdulikan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Senyuman tergores di wajahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke semalam terbawa hingga ke mimpi-mimpinya. Ia memiringkan tubuh memeluk perutnya yang terasa diterbangi seribu kupu-kupu. Memejamkan mata dengan senyuman bahagia sekaligus malu.

Memorinya sedang mengusilinya. Dengan memutar kembali ingatan semalam. Saat Sasuke mendekatinya, memegang pundaknya, menatapnya intens, memeluk, mencium pucuk kepalanya dan menuturkan kata-kata termanis yang pernah ia dengar.

Sakura membuka mata, memegangi wajahnya yang memanas dengan senyum malu yang tak tertahankan. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Perasaannya sekarang seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Rasa senang, sedih, takut dan cemas menjadi satu. Memberikan sensasi kuat dalam hati dan pikirannya. Senang, karena percakapan antara Sasuke dan dirinya semalam. Sedih, tak tahu kapan lagi waktu baginya dan Sasuke kembali bertemu. Takut, jika tak kan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Cemas, mengingat mata Sasuke yang tak lagi sehat.

Sakura bangkit dan menyingkap selimutnya. Tangannya mengelus rambutnya sendiri dari dahi hingga kebelakang sambil berpikir. Setelah menggeliat beberapa saat, ia segera melompat dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia putuskan untuk belajar ke perpustakaan desa.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Berhenti senyum-senyum begitu, Jidat!" Ino menjatuhkan bokong di sebelah sahabatnya yang sedang menopang dagu sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Sakura pun menegakan tubuhnya dan menoleh mendapati Ino yang memandangnya aneh. "Tingkahmu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke—eh…" Ino menutup mulutnya, mata _aquamarine _-nya melirik was-was.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino. "Berlebihan!"

Ino memandang aneh, matanya memicing. "Kau… tidak sakit kan?" tanya gadis pirang itu memegang dahi Sakura yang langsung ditepis sang pemilik. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu dan menatap setumpuk buku di hadapan Sakura. Ah ya, mereka di perpustakaan desa. "Apa ini?" Ino mulai menggeratak buku-buku itu.

"Mata, Organ Terpenting Manusia, Penyembuhan Mata, Resep Berbagai Macam Penyakit Mata, Kerusakan Fatal pada Mata—eh, kenapa mendadak yang kaupelajari adalah mata?" Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada sahabatnya yang sedang memasang senyuman. Tapi tak lama senyuman di wajah seputih susu itu memudar sakit. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih, Jidat?"

"Umm," Sakura bergumam dan menaikan alis serta bahu secara bersamaan. Kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ino kesal dibuatnya.

"Heii! Beritahu aku, ada apa denganmu?" desak Ino, tak dapat jawaban membuatnya gemas karena ekspresi Sakura seolah-olah tak menganggapnya ada. "HA! Jangan bilang kau suka sama Hyuuga Neji!"

Berhasil, _kunoichi_ merah muda itu berhenti membaca dan menoleh ke arah Ino. Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Ekspresi seolah-olah bahagia Sakura tapi tak mau membagi apa-apa, membuat Ino semakin kesal.

"Cukup, Jidat! Jangan membuatku melakukan ini!" ancam sang Yamanaka membuat segitiga dengan jarinya. Simpul segetiga itu pun dirubuhkan Sakura.

"Baik, baik! Jangan pakai kekerasan begitu." cibir Sakura pura-pura sebal. _Kekkai genkai_ Yamanaka adalah ahlinya menelanjangi pikiran, selain telepati. Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat Ino menatapnya tak sabaran. "Kau ingat, misi ilegalku untuk membunuh Sasuke?"

Wajah gadis pirang itu berubah sambil mengangguk ragu, memilih untuk tak menyela karena ingin mendengar lebih. "Kau tahu kan hasilnya…"

"Ya, gagal. Dan…?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan buku. Membolak-baliknya tanpa arti. "Sebelum Sasuke melarikan diri, aku melihat mata kirinya berdarah. Sepertinya terlalu kuat memakai _kekkai genkai_nya hari itu. Dan bertemu dengan kami—tim tujuh—adalah puncak kerusakannya."

Terdengar decakan lidah Ino membuat Sakura menoleh. Gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu menatap langit-langit ruang perpustakaan sambil menyenderkan sikunya di punggung rendah kursi kayu. "Terbayang bagaimana rasanya jadi kau. Membunuh orang yang paling kau cintai. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak. Saat tahu kalian sama-sama gagal untuk saling membunuh." Kini Ino menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, tangannya membereskan buku-buku tersebut. "Tapi tolong jangan bertindak seolah dia akan mendatangimu dan memintamu menyembuhkan matanya," mata _aquamarine_ Ino menyedih. "Kau membuatku merasa menjadi sahabat yang gagal, Jidat. Jangan seperti ini kumohon."

Sakura meraih buku-buku itu, berusaha merebutnya. "Tidak, kau tak mengerti, _Pig_. Aku hanya—"

"Sakura!" Ino memotong, memandang kesal sekaligus sedih pada sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Sakura menghela napas. Ia sadar, Ino sudah mengecapnya sedikit tak waras karena saking sedihnya. _Dasar, Ino-pig!_ Tapi diam-diam Sakura tersenyum memandangi Ino yang sedang mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada rak. Ino memang sahabat terbaiknya, meski dulu ia sempat memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka hanya demi seorang lelaki tampan, Ino tetap bersedia bersahabat lagi dengan Sakura hingga sekarang.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku baik-baik saja _sensei—_ah maksudku _Hokage-sama_."

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, meneliti wajah Sakura yang seolah-olah tak punya masalah. Mustahil wajah seperti itu tercipta saat ini. Kakashi menyaksikan sendiri adegan murid dan mantan muridnya mencoba saling membunuh waktu itu. Tapi mereka gagal, yang satu menangis tak sanggup, yang satu lagi matanya sakit (setahu dan sepenglihatan Kakashi, mata Sasuke hanya berdarah).

"Pasti Ino-_pig_! Kau mempercayainya, _sense—_maksudku _Hokage-sama?_"

"Entahlah," Kakashi mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menyodorkan gulungan kertas. "Ini misimu, mengambil tanaman obat di pulau seberang. Detailnya ada di sana." Kakashi menunjuk gulungan kertasnya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dalam pikirannya, takutnya Sasuke datang saat Sakura ke luar pulau. Tentu Sakura sangat tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Seminggu, kalau cuaca bagus." Kakashi pun menatap curiga pada ekpresi sedih yang Sakura tunjukan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan muridnya yang cantik sendiri ini? Benarkah laporan Ino padanya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedikit depresi? Gadis itu terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya tapi juga lebih mudah murung secara tiba-tiba dengan hal-hal _random_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Dua hari. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah memperkirakan, sudah dua hari ia mendiami tempat ini. Dalam goa dengan mata diperban. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya seolah tahu kalau ada pria bertopeng yang baru saja masuk.

Tobi membawa makanan masuk sambil menjawab tanggal berapa hari ini. "Bersabarlah, _recharge_ matamu selesai sekitar dua minggu atau paling lama sebulan. Tak kusangka mata Itachi sulit beradaptasi dengan tubuhmu."

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab, pikirannya sama sekali tak merespon pada pembicaraan yang Tobi bawa. "Kalau tak salah, di sebelah timur goa ini terdapat beberapa tanaman mawar." Ucap Sasuke tak menyahuti pertanyaan Tobi.

"Mawar liar, bunganya cantik, aromanya khas dengan warna merah darah. Tapi yang ini jenis liar, cara tumbuhnya menjalar lebih cepat dari tumbuhan jalar biasa. Juga durinya, durinya tidak banyak tapi sangat tajam seperti ujung _shuriken_." terang Tobi panjang lebar. Sasuke bergumam sambil menoleh ke Tobi seolah dapat melihatnya dengan mata diperban seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang masih sore, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang diiyakan Tobi. Pria berkimono putih dengan rambut kelam itu tersenyum sangat tipis bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. "Kau harus membantuku malam ini…"

"Malam ini?" Tobi membeo. Memerhatikan ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke yang sering sulit untuk ditebak maksudnya. "Hey! Mau kemana?"

Tobi pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Dilihatnya pria berkimono putih itu berjalan keluar goa tanpa meraba dinding, seolah memiliki mata lain selain yang ditutupi perban. Angkuh. Terlihat begitu, mungkin di mata orang jika melihat ini.

Sampai di mulut goa, Sasuke berbelok ke arah barat. Tanpa ragu mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari kantungnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Tobi memerhatikan dengan mata _sharingan_ memicing. Apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu itu?

**_Kratak!_**

Satu ranting dari tumbuhan mawar liar itu patah setelah tak sengaja diinjak Sasuke. Terdengar rintihan sakit saat Sasuke mencoba menerobos jalaran tumbuhan itu. Durinya tak tumbuh di sang bunga saja, tapi ke dahan-dahannya.

Sementara Tobi masih memperhatikan, mulai mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke saat Uchiha yang sedang _buta_ itu meraba kesekitar dengan tangan untuk mencari mawar dengan indera penciumannya. Benar kan, kalau mawar liar yang satu ini wanginya sangat khas.

Mata _sharingan_ Tobi menyipit, memberitahu pada siapa saja bahwa wajah di balik topeng itu sedang tertawa tanpa suara. Menyaksikan rintihan Uchiha Sasuke yang mencoba mengumpulkan mawar liar nan cantik di sebelah sana.

"Butuh bantuan?" teriak Tobi dari jauh.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku!" sahut Sasuke kasar, melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mengabaikan luka gores dan tusukan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Heh, ya sudah…" Tobi tertawa pelan sekali lagi. Sepanjang umurnya baru kali ini menemukan Uchiha konyol yang seperti Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan malam ini dengan bunga mawar liar itu. Melihat Sasuke tersiksa saat mengumpulkan mawar-mawar itu membuat Tobi tak sabar dan ingin tahu. Pasalnya, mawar merah darah itu dilapisi cairan kental sekarang. Cairan merah yang juga megotori tangan Sasuke.

* * *

**_Bersambung…_**

* * *

_*Iryo nin = Ninja medis._

Sumpah, sekalinya ada waktu free. akunya migrain :'( makasih atas dukungannya. maaf setelah dua bulan baru apdet... jam setengah dua Dx bakal kurang tidur lagi deh. makasih ya semuanya, maaf kurominya yang sok artis ini beneran sibuk. doain mudah2an dapet waktu senggang banyak biar bisa apdet yang lainnya juga :*


	7. Chapter 7

_Timeline : Episode 224 (yang pas Saku-Ino-Chouji dikasih misi ke pulau Nanakusa yang diindikasi surganya tanaman obat lalu bertemu Naruto yang sedang berlabuh karena guru Gai mabuk laut XD)_

_Note : inget lagu Nidji yang Manusia Sempurna? Aku nulis adegan terakhir fic ini dengerin lagu itu loh… kalau ada yang punya sekalian denger ya ^^_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_A SasuSaku-Canon's fic._

* * *

**Tentang Cinta**

* * *

Tobi melirik, memerhatikan dengan seksama. Dari sebelah mata _sharingan_nya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sasuke berkali-kali menipiskan bibir sendiri. Di tangan adik tunggal Itachi itu terdapat beberapa mawar yang indah itu sangatlah cantik. Besar, segar, beraroma khas.

"Berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Tobi.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik apa yang Tobi maksud. Bukannya kembali ke gua markas, Sasuke malah berjalan ke arah air terjun dengan keadaan perban yang menutup kedua matanya.

Tobi tidak heran, ia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika melihat mawar merah yang cantik itu tengah dicoraki oleh cairan kental yang warnanya lebih gelap dari sang kelopak mawar.

"Mawar itu?" Tobi memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Terlalu banyak untuk dibawa dengan kedua tanganmu. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Oh," hidung Sasuke mengendus-endus udara, ia menyeringai tipis dan miring mencium aroma segar, "Bisa tolong kau bantu aku?" pinta Sasuke berjongkok sebelah lutut di pinggir muara air terjun.

"Baiklah," Tobi ikut berjongkok. Tanpa bertanya, Tobi juga sudah tahu apa yang Sasuke pintai tolong. Satu persatu mawar itu berpindah tangan dan Tobi membersihkannya. Pria bertopeng itu membersihkannya dengan hati-hati, namun tetap saja dua tiga goresan karena duri tetap didapatkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

Selagi membersihkan pun Tobi sesekali melirik, Sasuke berusaha tidak bersuara menahan perih dengan lenguhan teramat pelan dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi ia tipiskan. "Sshh…" suara bisikan menahan sakit itu pun tak dapat ditahan Sasuke lagi. Terlalu banyak lubang dalam telapak tangannya.

Setelah selesai, Tobi mencipratkan sedikit air di kedua tangan Sasuke yang sudah memiliki luka tusuk duri. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang terasa semakin perih. Kedua matanya dalam keadaan tertutup mungkin membuatnya tanpa sadar telah menunjukan ekspresi dari giginya yang menggertak menahan perih.

"Itu harus lekas dibersihkan, nanti infeksi," Tobi memperingatkan berniat menciprati sedikit air lagi, tapi Sasuke mengelak seakan tahu sebelumnya. "Cukup! Ini bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya tak suka. "Kembalikan saja mawarnya!"

Tobi mengangkat bahu dan melempar asal mawar-mawar itu. Sesuai dugaannya, Sasuke yang dalam keadaan _buta_ itu mempunyai _refleks_ bagus. Uchiha termuda itu menangkap mawar-mawar tersebut dalam pelukannya, karena ia hampir tidak sanggup untuk menyentuh tangkai mawarnya yang penuh duri.

"Jangan melemparnya sembarangan, sialan!" Sasuke protes setelah tahu satu mawar jatuh ke tanah karena tangannya tak lagi bisa bergerak cepat saking perihnya sehabis terkena air dan tertiup angin malam.

Secara hati-hati Sasuke menaruhnya di atas tanah berumput dan mengeluarkan _kunai_-nya. Tobi duduk bersila di seberang Sasuke sambil memperhatikan. Sasuke mencoba memegang satu persatu tangkai mawar-mawar itu dan membersihkan durinya.

Namun Uchiha yang satu itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang berusaha mempertipis ringisan pedihnya tiap kali duri-duri itu membuat luka tusukan baru, atau lukanya tergesek tangkai dan gagang _kunai_.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang dungu," Tobi mengejek dan merebut _kunai_ tersebut. "Tidak perlu sok, aku bisa membantumu sekali lagi untuk ini." katanya lantas memotong duri-duri mawar tersebut. "Jadi, gadis itu tujuh belas tahun?"

Tobi dapat melihat alis kelam Sasuke mengkerut sedikit, "Tujuh belas tangkai mawar," gumamnya seperti selesai menghitung, "Kau harusnya tidak perlu kepayahan. Berikan saja beberapa tangkai yang jumlahnya tujuh belas kelopak."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia ingin membantah, mengelak, tapi ia tahu Tobi memang tidak bisa dibohongi. "Dia… tidak akan menghitung kelopaknya."

Tobi terkekeh masih memotong-motong duri dengan _kunai_, sekilas melirik Sasuke, "Jadi kau ingin dia menyadari kalau bunga yang kau berikan sesuai usianya?"

Andai Sasuke sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia tetap sering menipiskan bibirnya selagi melenguh pedih.

"Dan kau bersikeras mempertahankan luka-lukamu, karena dia… ninja medis kan?" Tobi mehanan kekehannya mati-matian melihat tampang Sasuke yang berhenti meringis kesakitan.

"_Urusai na!_"

Akhirnya kekehan Tobi pecah. "Che, anak muda. Yah, lakukanlah sesukamu selagi kau atau dia masih hidup…" suara Tobi perlahan memelan…

"Setelah ini, aku butuh bantuan sekali lagi—"

"—ya, tentu." Tobi menyahut cepat, suaranya tak bersemangat mengajek seperti tadi. Datar, lalu menghela napas. Dalam hatinya, pria bertopeng itu menyebut satu ninja medis di masa lalu… Rin…

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Jidat, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ino keluar dari tenda. Mereka sedang berada di pulau Nanakusa sesuai perintah Hokage untuk menciduk bahan dasar ramuan di pulau yang diidentifikasi sebagai harta karun tanaman obat—untuk keperluan perang yang akan dihadapi beberapa bulan lagi.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru berlabuh dan langsung mendirikan tenda di tepi pantai untuk tidur. Tim mereka kali ini diberi misi untuk mengambil tanaman obat-obatan yang berada di pulau tak berpenghuni ini.

"Seperti yang kaulihat…" Sakura bergumam kembali menatap rembulan yang menggantung rendah di langit. Ia sedang membaringkan diri di atas terpal dan menggunakan kedua lengannya yang ditekuk kebelakang sebagai alas kepala.

"Kira-kira, sekarang jam berapa, ya?" tanya Ino duduk di sebelah atas kepala Sakura.

"Tepat tengah malam, Ino." Jawab Sakura sekenanya, tanpa menoleh. Sedari tadi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu… saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

Rasanya hangat jika mengingat-ingat itu. Namun terasa sakit pula, Sakura harus menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut. Bukan maksud berpamer jika saja bisa bercerita terhadap seseorang. Sakura hanya merasa tidak punya tempat untuk bercerita kala kegundahan dalam hatinya mulai mencuat.

Ia merindukan laki-laki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Jidat!"

Sebuah anyaman tipis berbentuk keranjang kecil menapak di atas kening Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan bangkit membuat keranjang kecil itu terjatuh—namun Sakura segera memungutnya.

Sebuah keranjang kecil berukuran dua belas kali dua belas inci. Keranjang itu berwarna kuning kecokelaan dengan pita kain merah di gagangnya. "_Arigatou_, _Pig_!" serta merta Sakura memenjara Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Memeluk erat dan berayun-ayun.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat hari ini ulang tahunku!" Sakura yang sibuk memperhatikan keranjang kecil tersebut. "Cantiknya!" namun senyuman Sakura pudar kala melihat Ino tak lagi tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura menaruh keranjang pemberian Ino di pangkuannya. Sepasang _aquamarine_ Ino menatap intens Sakura. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, jidat?"

Sakura mengangakat alisnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ino katakan. "Sembunyikan apa?" tanya Sakura balik karena benar-benar tidak paham. Tiba-tiba Ino bertanya seperti itu. Maksud dari yang disembunyikan?

Satu-satunya hal yang Sakura sembunyikan adalah…

"Dua hari yang lalu," Ino melipat tangan masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menuntut. Menekan psikis Sakura yang kini tertunduk setelah terkejut. Dua hari yang lalu, adalah kedatangan Sasuke. Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu?

Apa Ino membentuk segel segitiga saat memeluknya? Hingga dapat membaca apa yang ada di kepala Sakura? Tapi… Sakura tidak merasa sedang memikirkan kejadian duka hari yang lalu saat dipeluk Ino…

"Memangnya," Sakura menggosok sebelah lengannya sambil berdehem, "Apa yang kau ketahui soal dua hari yang lalu?" Manik hijau Sakura tak lagi menatap Ino, hanya terpal di bawah mereka yang menutupi pasir. Angin malam pantai semakin dingin dan hanya terdengar deburan ombak karena Ino tidak menjawab.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Ino masih menatap penuh tuntutan. Akhirnya, Sakura menghela napas gugup. "Baiklah, aku bertemu Sasuke."

"Dia memelukmu …" Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepasang mata biru kehijauannya bergerak kehilangan arah. "Tunggu," jarinya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, "Bagaimana bisa ia di depan rumahmu?!" kini Ino melempari lagi tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bertemu dengannya, tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia di sana saat itu?" Sakura bertanya balik. Rasanya janggal saja kalau Ino membaca keadaan tidak detail seperti sekarang ini.

Ino menghela napas, "Baiklah, ini _jutsu _baruku," ungkap si pirang cantik sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangan di atas lututnya yang bersila. "Setiap benda yang kusentuh, aku akan tahu apa yang pernah terjadi dengan benda tersebut."

Sakura menoleh, penasaran. "Benda?" ulangnya dan mendapat anggukan Ino. "Memangnya aku benda?" Sakura bingung dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan, aku kan sehabis menyentuh bajumu. Baju yang kaupakai saat dipeluk Sasuke. Setiap benda memiliki memori tak nyata. Aku bahkan bisa tahu kalau bajumu itu sudah pernah empat ratus sembilan puluh tiga kali dicuci, empat ratus tujuh puluh disetrika dan kau memilikinya sekitar tujuh belas bulan yang lalu, ibumu membelinya di pasar dekat kedai _dango_. Dan pernah menjahitnya enam kali dibagian ketiak karena robek." Terang Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak berkata-kata. "_Sugoi na…!_"

Ino tersenyum bangga, memang pada dasarnya setiap _shinobi_ atau _kunoichi_ biasanya bisa membuat _jutsu_ sendiri dari _kekkai genkai _masing-masing. Dan Ino sudah membuatnya satu yang unik dari khas telepati Yamanaka. "Tapi aku hanya bisa membaca apa yang terjadi dengan yang kusentuh. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu.

Lalu tiba-tiba gadis Yamanaka itu menepuk dahinya, "Ah, kenapa jadi panjang lebar? Yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa bisa Sasuke di tempatmu?!" telapak Ino mencengkram pelan lengan Sakura. Sakura berjengit bukan karena sakit, tapi karena bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"A-aku…" Sakura menunduk kembali, serentet kata-kata pujian yang siap meluncur untuk _jutsu_ baru Ino urung keluar. "Tidak tahu…" gadis itu berdehem kala Ino semakin mendekat padanya. Kadang-kadang sahabatnya itu membuatnya merinding jika mengintrogasi. Yah, Yamakana…

"Jangan berbohong, Jidat…"

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu!" Sakura menggerak-gerakan telapak tangannya seperti menyerah. "Dia tahu-tahu ada di sana. Aku juga sempat bingung dan melukainya, bahkan. Tapi dia… mmm!" penjelasan Sakura terpotong oleh telapak tangan Ino.

"Oy, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chouji yang baru saja datang membawa ranting-rantingan untuk membuat api unggun. Sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang diluncurkan dalam misi ini, Chouji berinisiatif mencari kayu untuk dibakar ketika selesai mendirikan tenda.

"Ah," Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Ini masalah wanita, kau mau tahu saja!" jari Ino mencubit Sakura diam-diam agar sahabatnya itu mengangguk membenarkan. Sakura meringis mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa sedikit dicabik lalu mengangguk tak ikhlas.

Chouji mengangkat bahu. Pemuda Akamichi itu menyusun ranting-ranting dengan cekatan dibantu Sakura dan Ino yang memilah-milih ranting terbesar untuk dibakar. "_Nee_, ngomong-ngomong _futon_-nya cuma bawa dua buah," beritahu Ino kemudian menyisir poni pirangnnya dengan jari, selagi Chouji menggesek dua batu untuk membuat api.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau dan aku kan bisa berdua," Sakura melegakan. Ia duduk di samping Ino sambil menunggu Chouji yang sedang menggembungkan pipi bersiap untuk meniup api. Dan benar, ketika gemericik kecil kilatan panas itu terlihat, Chouji meniupnya dengan sedikit tekanan _chakra_ sehingga api langsung membakar ranting dengan sempurna.

"Wah, kau ahli menyalakannya!" Sakura berseru kagum meninju lengan Chouji main-main.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah tentu saja, ia sering membuat tempat arang yakiniku jika tidak sabar dengan penjual pun dia ikut membantu lho!"

Tim sepuluh minus Shikamaru itu pun tertawa bersama Sakura. Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai persiapan perang. Rasanya seperti menghadapi kiamat saja. Tapi Sakura bersyukur. Ia bisa bertemu Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Ino dan Chouji masih berbincang soal persiapan bekal medis dan persenjataan.

Sementara Sakura menggeser pandangannya pada deburan ombak yang berkilauan disinari rembulan. Suara ombak yang memecah pada batu karang itu membuatnya nyaman. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai laut.

Terlebih, desau angin yang membuatnya memejamkan mata… seolah dapat merasakan suara berat Sasuke dan aroma tubuh pemuda itu menyelimutinya saat ini.

.

.

.

_Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_Sakura…_

_._

_._

_Satu kelopak mawar terbang ke jendela luar kamar Sakura yang terbuka._

.

.

Misi di pulau Nanakusa mengalami sedikit hambatan karena bertemu dengan _shinobi_ Benisu. Tapi syukurlah Sakura, Ino dan Chouji bertemu dengan tim misi yang lain. Yaitu Naruto bersama Gai-_sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_ dan Aoba-_senpai_.

Rupanya Naruto dan tim senior itu punya misi _rank_ S pertama Naruto. Sakura sedikit tersenyum tidak enak sehabis membohongi. Ia tahu misi _rank S_ itu hanya akal-akalan sang Hokage dan _Alianshi_ agar Naruto terisolasi dari perang. Karena tujuan perang yang akan datang adalah untuk melindungi Naruto sang _jinchuuriki_ dan Kyuubi.

Hikmahnya pertemuan mereka di pulau Nanakusa, Naruto melindungi Sakura, Ino dan Chouji dari _shinobi_ Benisu dan pulang dengan selamat membawa bahan dasar ramuan yang ditargetkan dengan sukses. Mereka dan tim Naruto berpisah karena Naruto akan melanjutkan perjalanannya sementara Sakura dan teman-temannya kembali.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan—setelah melewati perjalan selama sehari semalam di laut—dan dengan tubuh lelah mengantar berpeti-peti tanaman obat itu ke gedung Hokage untuk dilaporkan, cukup membuat Sakura, Ino dan Chouji lelah. Setelah selesai membuktikan keaslian tanaman tersebut, tim mereka diperbolehkan pulang dan membuat laporan secara tertulis di rumah saja. Dikumpulkan lusa.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang dan tidak percaya karena tahu kalau Tsunade telah siuman dan kembali menjabat menjadi Hokage. Mereka berdua sampai lupa akan rasa lelah mereka ketika pulang tiada habisnya membicarakan keajaiban siumannya Tsunade-_shishou_.

Pasalnya, keadaan Tsunade sebelumnya hampir dinyatakan tiada harapan saat koma. Keajaiban berpihak padanya, ternyata.

"Aku lelah sekali," Ino menggerakan lehernya. Gadis pirang itu lemas dan ingin segera tidur. Di mana saja boleh. Di jalan sekarang pun tak apa! Sungguh tubuhnya seperti berteriak minta istirahat. "Oh ya, kau berhutang cerita padaku, Jidat! Chouji sudah tidak ada. Mari ke rumahmu dan kita bicarakan."

"Ide bagus, orang tuaku pergi seminggu ini. Akan kembali besok. Dan aku kesepian." Jawab Sakura cepat. Pulang dengan tubuh lelah dan sendirian adalah hal buruk baginya. Setidaknya jika Ino mampir atau bahkan menginap akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Ingat, keduanya tukang gosip!

Setelah mampir untuk membeli beberapa _cup_ ramen instan dan membeli sabun aroma terapi untuk mandi air hangat, kedua gadis itu pun segera bergegas ke rumah Sakura. Meski lelah, keduanya semangat untuk menapaki tangga menuju pintu rumah Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi keduanya pun langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Lelahnya…" rasa-rasanya Ino ingin tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu Sakura saja saking lelahnya. Sementara Sakura manaruh beberapa ramen instan di dapur. Ino nyaris saja tidur jika Sakura tidak datang lagi untuk menepuk pundaknya.

"Mandi dulu, _Pig_!" Sakura memperingatkan, "Setelah itu kita makan dan tidur di kamarku, lebih nyaman!" tawar Sakura lagi. Ino bangkit malas-malasan, ikatan rambut pirangnya mulai kusut berantakan.

"Kedengarannya lebih menyenangkan," Ino berjalan malas-malasan mengikuti Sakura membawa satu botol cairan aroma terapi untuk mereka berendam. Lumayan untuk penghilang lelah dan stres.

Namun baru saja mereka mencapai pintu dan Sakura membukanya…

Ino menubruk tubuh Sakura yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

Botol plastik yang berada di tangan Sakura kini jatuh, menumpahkan isi cairannya yang wangi di atas lantai. Aroma terapi pun menguar. Pelan-pelan, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan mendekati _fuuton_nya.

Wajah Ino tidak lagi mengantuk setelah menyaksikan apa yang Sakura saksikan. Pintu jendela terbuka membuat angin keluar masuk seenaknya. Membuat selambu juga berterbangan tertiup angin. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat keduanya terkejut.

Melainkan bertangkai-tangkai mawar liar besar yang sudah layu. Kelopaknya yang seharusnya berwarna merah itu kini menjadi merah gelap karena sudah tak lagi segar. Tangkai-tangkai mawar itu pun sudah ditinggalkan banyak kelopak mereka.

Kedua lutut Sakura kini telah menapak di atas _fuuton_. Mendekati mawar-mawar mati itu dengan berserakan. Sakura menghirup napasnya lebih dalam namun terasa berat. Ia bukan gadis bodoh. Ia bisa menganalisa sekitar. Mungkinkah…?

"Ino," Sakura menoleh ke sahabat pirangnya, lalu memegang tangan gadis pirang itu dengan erat, "Kumohon gunakan _jutsu_ barumu itu."

Ino menjilat bibirnya, sesungguhnya ia sudah lelah. Otomatis _cakra_nya juga sedikit sulit dibuat kerja sama. Namun demi sahabat merah mudanya yang sudah hampir menangis, Ino mengangguk lembut.

Gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka itu merapalkan mantera dan tanpa membentuk segel, telapak tangannya meraba mawar-mawar yang bertebaran di atas _fuuton_ Sakura. Ino menutup matanya.

.

.

**Sakura…**

.

.

**_"Masa bodoh!"_**

_"Lukamu bisa bertambah parah! Lupakan gadis itu, mari kita pulang!_

_Tanganmu sudah tidak bisa menunggu!"_

**_"DIAM!"_**

_"Dia tidak ada di sini, Sasuke!"_

**_"Pergi sendiri saja."_**

_"Sudah saatnya pergi, Sasuke."_

**_"Sebentar lagi."_**

_"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya?"_

**_"…"_**

_"Dia tidak di sini."_

**_"…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Argh!_**

_Tusukan. Hunusan._

_Mawar. Air._

_Luka. Perih._

_Angin. Tangkai berduri._

_Kunai._

_Darah._

_Darah._

_Darah._

_._

_._

**_Otanjoubi Omedetou…_**

**.**

**.**

**_Sakura…_**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya, napasnya tersengal dan ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Sakura sudah bermata basah. Wajah sahabatnya itu merah.

"Katakan…" Sakura menguatkan suara, bibir gadis itu sudah meranum karena tangis, air mata sudah mencapai rahang dagunya. "Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ ke sini?"

Ino tak sanggup berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu.

Dari mawar-mawar yang disentuhnya dan digali memorinya. Tersimpan memori dengan sejuta emosi kuat. Sudah dua bulan lebih ia sembunyikan _jutsu_ barunya, sudah banyak benda yang disentuh dan baca memorinya.

Tapi mawar-mawar itu, yang sudah layu nan gelap itu. Menyiksa Ino. Bukan karena ia pernah menyukai Sasuke. Tapi karena mawar-mawar itu ikut menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan sang pemetik dan luka yang dimilikinya.

"INO!" Sakura memekik tak sabar, gadis merah muda itu menuntut Ino untuk segera memberi tahunya.

Ino membuka mulutnya, tatapan Sakura mulai antusias seperti orang tak waras. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Gadis pirang itu menutup mulutnya kembali dan menelan ludah.

Sakura mengguncang bahu Ino untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ino menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa…" namun tangan Ino terulur menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya," Ino merapalkan mantera dan membentuk segel dengan tangannya yang lain, "Tapi mungkin dengan ini, semua akan jelas bagimu…"

Dan pandangan Sakura putih silau. Mendadak kamarnya tak ada Ino. Cuaca siang hari sebelumnya tergantikan oleh malam. Kamarnya Sakura terlihat sedikit tidak rapih seperti biasanya.

_Futon_ lupa digulung, jendela lupa ditutup.

Terlihat seorang pria bertopeng oranye spiral—Tobi—mengajak Sasuke pergi dari tempat ini. Bagai alur mundur kehidupan. Sakura melihatnya. Menyaksikannya.

Waktu berjalan mundur. Sangat cepat.

_Sasuke marah._

_Tobi mengajak Sasuke pergi._

_Sasuke diam._

_Tobi mengejek._

_Sasuke kesakitan._

_Luka di tangan Sasuke._

_Darah. Perih. Pedih._

_Sasuke menunggu._

_Tobi mengejek._

_Sasuke tersenyum_

_Sasuke menaruh mawar._

_Tobi dan Sasuke baru saja datang._

_Membersihkan duri mawar._

_Sakit. Pedih. Perih._

_Membersihkan mawar dari tanah dan darah._

_Perih. Sakit. Pedih._

_Memetik mawar._

_Tersenyum_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou._

_Sakura…_

Dan seperti diputar maju kembali. Semua jadi jelas. Sasuke memetik mawar. Bergumam mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura. Sasuke yang buta, Sasuke yang terluka, Sasuke yang bersikeras, Sasuke yang menutupi rasa semangat, Sasuke yang datang menunggu, Sasuke yang terdiam, Sasuke yang menahan sakit, Sasuke yang pergi dengan kecewa.

Membiarkan satu persatu kelopak mawar itu terlepas dari tangkainya. Menyisakan daun yang juga mulai rapuh. Meninggalkan tangkai dan terbang berserakan di lantai sampai keluar jendela.

"Hiks."

"Dia di sini, kemarin lusa, Jidat."

"Hiks…"

"Sengaja menyimpan luka di tangannya berharap kau sembuhkan."

Tangis Sakura pecah ruah.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**A/N **: Hua, maaf ya kalau _feel_nya nggak dapet. Somehow aku pengen jadi Yamanaka yang bisa rasukin tubuh orang XD #ngimpi! Nggak bisa ngomong apa2 di sini. Akhir2 ini aku emang lagi minder berat… aku merasa aneh sama tulisan sndiri. Dan makin lama makin ragu nulisnya... tapi udah sdar jelek malah nekat publish XD ya begitulah diriku. makasih untuk _feedbacks_ dan kesetiaannya. Jikalau ada keluh kesah kritik saran dan pertanyaan silakan aku siap menampung ^^ pasti kubalas lewat PM, _as always…_


End file.
